


The Different Ways Chloe Beale Fell for Beca Mitchell

by Gswarrior3023



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Light Angst, Mostly Fluff, My First AO3 Post, One Shots and Two Shots, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gswarrior3023/pseuds/Gswarrior3023
Summary: A series of mostly one shots where we see a story from Chloe's side of how she fell in love with our favorite DJ. Most will be in AU universes, just snap shots from the whole story. Probably been done many times, if you do read it hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the ideas, which kinda sucks. Rated T mostly for langue, maybe other things in future.





	1. Gum

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this story on a different site but my friend wanted me to post it here so I did because I am BeChloe trash.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, please don't sue, I'm poor.

**Hey, so I have read a few stories like this and I love the idea. So it will be mostly a bunch of one shots in a bunch of AU universes. Hope I don't suck this up to much.**

**Hope you enjoy, been a while since I wrote.**

**If you do so happen to like it, please do review, or leave a kudos, or follow it... idk, whatever you feel like.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**On to Chapter 1 now...**

**Gum**

If you were to ask any of her friends they would tell you Chloe Beale has a strange new addiction to gum. She always had a few packets of different flavors.

But her best friend, Aubrey, was not as convinced. She knew Chloe had a new obsession but it definitely wasn't gum. Not that Chloe would ever admit it.

But it's really easy to figure out. Let's go back to the start of this new obsession.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chloe gradually slowed her jog into a walk as she reached the edge of the park and put her hands up to her head, trying to catch her breath. She really needed to get back into shape for the Bellas. But she still had a month left till the school year started so she'll have plenty of time.

Chloe couldn't help but thing about how this was her last year. She was about to go out into the real world. That scared the shit out of her.

She shook her head, no time for thoughts like that. This was going to be her year, the Bellas are going to be aca-awesome and she was going to graduate. Well, at least that was the hope.

With that happy thought she headed towards the 7-11 across the street from the street from that opening of the park, which was pretty close to Aubrey and Chloe's new apartment.

She walked in and went straight to the area with the protein bars, picking up a cliff bar and getting in line, pulling out her phone to scroll through Twitter as she waited in the short line.

"You're in luck buddy, we had another one in the back. Gonna be $16.38", Chloe heard the worker say, a girl for sure and something about her voice made Chloe look up.

Well damn, she was hot. There was no doubt about that. She had brown hair that flowed perfectly over her shoulder with small curls; she had soft features and a rockin body. But her eyes are what really drew Chloe in, they were a beautiful mix of blue that popped out due to perfectly done eyeliner that along with the earring and piercing she had, would cause Aubrey to scoff and write her off. Sadly, she was without a name tag.

But Chloe was captivated by the girl with one glance, she just held herself in a certain way, it scream 'don't-mess-with-me' and 'I-really-don't-care' or that's what Chloe got at first glance. She praised herself on being able to read people.

"S-s-weet, h-hold on p-p-…please for a moment", the kid in front gave the girl a shy smile, probably embarrassed by his stuttering, and starting counting out change.

The guys that were next in line were getting impatient the more time that passed by and the one in front with a case of beer snapped, "Came you g-g-g-get on with this already. We actually have something to do."

The kid turned completely red and kept his eyes downcast as he refused to make eye contact. Chloe felt the anger build up in her, it wasn't cool to pick on someone with speech impairment.

Chloe saw the worker's eye flash with anger as she throw a glare at the guy before she set her jaw. She turned to the kid who was still gather the right amount of change out of his pocket, "How about you step aside for a moment and I'll take care of them? Is that okay?"

The poor kid just nodded as he stepped to the side and the douche guy stepped up and put the beer and a few other items down, "Finally, t-t-t-t-t-ook you long enough."

Chloe was enraged, she wasn't a violent person but this was past her breaking point. And the worker, let's just say took a nose dive into a shitty person after they just ignored what the guy did and was still ringing him up. She went to say something but the look on the girl's face stopped her for a second and by that time her window had closed.

"You have ID for the beer?" The girl behind the counter asked with a challenging look.

The guy rolled his eyes, "No we don't have ID but you see us buy from here all the time, right?"

The hot (No Chloe), never mind that, the uncaring girl just nodded and rang up the beer, "That will be $47.68."

The guy looked back at his friends with a confused look before turning towards the girl, "You didn't something wrong it should be $30 max. Wait a second I see the problem, you added stutter boy's thing on mine."

The girl's face looked impassive, "I don't see a problem, like I said $47.68."

Chloe smiled but hide it behind her hand; she really liked this nameless girl now. Chloe was too quick to judge.

"What the hell?! No way I'm paying this, take it off", the guy said in outrage and a few of his buddies nodded behind him.

"Sure then show me some ID for the beer, but I suggest you show me a different fake one this time", the girl smirked at him, finally breaking her mask.

The guys face was red in anger as he looked back between his friends and the worker, who just raised her eyebrow as a challenge, "Is that a threat? Are you threatening me?"

"Did she stutter?" The poor kid chimed in and Chloe couldn't help the laugh that escaped me when she saw the worker leaned over and high-five him.

The guy was beyond red as he looked back at her before he growled in frustration, throwing down $48, "Whatever." With that he and his friends walked out with their stuff, throwing the door open in a dramatic way.

"Come back soon", the girl called after them in a dead pan voice and Chloe laughed again.

The brunette turned to look at the red head and gave her a small smile. Chloe felt butterflies in her stomach, which was surprising since they haven't even said a word to each other yet.

"Thanks B-B-Beca", the kid said before he walked out.

Beca. That's her name. Finally, a name to the face.

Chloe stepped up and couldn't stop herself from staring at the girl for a few seconds to long, than she noticed her mouth was moving.

"What?" Chloe blurted out then blushed, she was normally way smoother.

Beca smirked a little, "I said, is that all?"

Think quick Chloe. Oh!

"Sorry, I was trying to think of what gum I was going to grab", Chloe said quickly, cursing herself for how badly it came out.

"Gum?" Beca raised her eyebrows and Chloe started nodding.

"Yup, I'm like addicted to gum always running through it within a day or two", Chloe mentally cringed; by now she couldn't even control what was coming out her mouth.

Beca just gave her a look before she shrugged, "I have a cousin the same way. I'll admit, I chew a lot of as well. It's in that aisle."

Chloe smiled at her before quickly walking to that aisle. As she stood in front of the gums she mumbled to herself, "Stupid, stupid Chloe. Completely stopped thinking in front of a hot girl. Ugh…"

"Having problems over there?" Beca asked with amusement clearly heard in her voice, she had heard the red head mumbling to herself, but was unable to pick up the words, before sighing in frustration.

"Umm… just so many choices, you know? Any suggestions?" Chloe asked, pretending to look at them close to hide her blush.

Beca walked around the counter and to where Chloe was and easily grabbed a packet, "Love this one, the Sour Patch Redberry. Do you like Sour Patch?"

"I love Sour Patch, this is perfect thanks", Chloe smiled at the short girl. Like wow she was so small it was adorable. This time Beca gave her a smile back and her smile flipped again.

"It's what I'm here for Red", Beca shrugged before walking back behind the counter.

"So just these 2 things please", Chloe pushed the Cliff bar and gum to the girl.

"$2.75", Beca said as she just scanned the Cliff bar.

"You forgot the gum", Chloe informed her, thinking she made an honest mistake.

"On me, you know just in case you don't like it", Beca smiled at her again and Chloe couldn't believe how little time it had taken the girl to have an impact on her.

"Thanks, but I'm sure I'll love", Chloe gave her $3 and put the quarter she got back into her pocket, "And it was really cool what you did for that kid earlier. That guy was a real… jerk."

"Dick, that's the word you were looking for. He was a real dick or asshole I like both words ", Beca laughed and Chloe couldn't help but join in.

"Yeah he was a dick", Chloe said with a smile, "But really you did a good thing there, not letting him get away with it. I wish more people would do the same."

"You mean sell underage guys beer?" Beca smirk, nothing full well it wasn't that.

"Okay maybe not that", Chloe laughed, "But it made my morning."

"To be honest it made mine too", Beca smirked as she sat back down and pulled out her phone, signaling the end of the conversation.

"Thanks again, have a good day", Chloe smiled and waved as she walked out. She would have to come back again for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

And Chloe did go back 3 more times that week for simple and dumb things like water or pencils but making sure to always get gum. Only one time was Beca not there and she figured out Beca's schedule. She only didn't work Fridays and most weekends she had off, or at least that was what her coworker said. Apparently Beca personally knew the owners so she got to pick her shifts.

Every time she interacted with Beca she had a hard time figuring out if she remembered her. But Chloe's interacts with Beca always made her day; she loved the girl's sarcasm and wit.

It was Monday as Chloe ended her run and walked into the store, easily recognizing Beca's voice by now as she walked in, smiling to herself.

"Oooo the mysterious red head is back, Beca", a guy nudged Beca causing her to glare at him.

Chloe jokingly looked behind her, "Mysterious red head?"

Beca actually blushed and Chloe decided she wanted to see her do it again. Beca rubbed the back of her neck, "I just… umm… like see you a lot in the store and you obviously don't have a name tag like me… so yeah…"

Chloe laughed, she was adorable all flustered and embarrassed, "It's Chloe, but you can keep calling me MRH."

Beca finally laughed and straightened up, "Yeah… no. How about gum girl? Always getting a new flavor."

Chloe bit her lip to stop her smile, so the brunette did remember her, "What can I say? I love gum."

"Who doesn't?" The guy cut off as he smiled at both of them, Chloe couldn't help the irritation she felt by how close he was to her new found crush, "Well I should get going, see you later Becaw! Remember it's movie night!"

Beca just groaned as the guy walked out the door and Chloe smiled at her, "Not a fan of movie night?"

"I don't like movies", Beca stated as she sat up and looked at the red head, "So Chloe huh? It fits. So, what kind of gum today?"

"You know what, you pick. Surprise me", Chloe rested her elbows on the counter as she approached it.

"Hmmm… okay. Oh, I know", Beca walked out for behind the counter and went straight to the gum she wanted and quickly walked back to scan it, "Watermelon 5 gum. Love this gum."

Chloe hummed in approval, she loved watermelon and definitely loved fruity gum, she hand over the money with a smile, "Great choice. I approve."

"Nice to know I met your approval. It's one of my favorites as well", Beca smirked as she gave Chloe her change.

"Well I fell in love with your first suggestion so I know I'll love this one", Chloe smiled as an idea came to her mind, she was going to be bold. She opened the gum and took out 2 pieces, "Here, a piece for you."

Chloe unwrapped her piece and happily started chewing it while Beca gave her a weird look, "You're giving me a piece of your gum? Umm I'm not sure I should accept it. But thanks for the thought."

"Yes you can and will accept it, this is just one friend giving another friend a piece of gum", Chloe explained with a shy smile.

"Oh so we're friends now?" Beca challenged and Chloe could see the smile trying to sneak out.

"Yup", Chloe popped her 'p', "Why wouldn't we be?"

Beca gave her a look she couldn't read before giving her a small smile and grabbing the piece, "Well in that case, thanks for the gum."

"No problem", Chloe beamed.

Step 1 complete: Befriend her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beyoncé or Rihanna?"

"Easy, Queen B any day. My musical crush", Beca admitted as she leaned against the counter talking to Chloe as she flipped through a magazine.

"I'm Beyoncé too. Love her", Chloe was leaning on the other side of the counter eating a pastry.

This was the 2nd time this week that Chloe had bought and eaten her breakfast here with Beca.

"Good or we wouldn't talk anymore", Beca threatened the red head as she gave her warning glare and point.

"Good thing we both have good taste then", Chloe quirked with a smile and wink.

Beca just hummed and flipped the page of the music magazine she was reading.

Suddenly the door was flung open and Chloe whipped her head towards it to see a leggy brunette strutting into the store smiling widely at Beca. Chloe could admit the girl was gorgeous and the smile Beca sent the tall girl upset Chloe.

"Becs! I'm back! I missed you", the model looking girl easily made her way around the counter and pulled the small girl into a hug, the worker barely putting up a fight before she returned it.

"I missed you too, legs", Beca replied with a smile and Chloe knew she shouldn't be but she was jealous. Who was this girl?

"And who might this be?" The girl turned towards Chloe with a smile, who sent a fake one back to not seem like a jerk.

"Hi I'm Chloe, I'm a friend of the midget there", Chloe threw in the midget part just for Beca, who did cry out in protest.

"I'm Stacie, nice to meet you. And I'm sorry for anything she has done to scar you", Stacie wrapped her arm around Beca's shoulders and squeezed the grumbling girl.

Chloe felt the anger building in her and she needed to get away, "Well I actually have to get going now. It was nice to meet you Stacie. See ya later Beca."

"Bye", the both said back and right as Chloe got out of the store, she turned to wave and saw Beca blushing as Stacie leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek. That one hurt to see. Guess Chloe never had a chance; no way could she compete with that leggy beauty.

Chloe didn't go back for the rest of the week but she was forced to go back on Friday to get more milk, she's just happy Beca doesn't work Fridays.

But she was this Friday to Chloe chagrin and it got better, Stacie apparently worked there too and the 2 were joking around behind the counter.

Chloe tried to keep her head down as she walked in but Beca of course looked up, "Chloe! You're back!"

Chloe met Beca's eye and she couldn't help the butterflies she got from the huge smile Beca was sending at her. She felt the smile taking over her face as well, "Hey Becs, sorry busy few days.

"Shame, it sucked starting the day off without a smiling face", Beca glared at Stacie who snickered.

"Same here Becs", Chloe replied but frowned when Stacie elbowed Beca.

Chloe was brought back to Earth with that, oh right Beca was taken. She quickly went and grabbed her milk, "Hey Stacie, I didn't know you work here too."

"Yup, don't have much of a choice. The folks own the place", Stacie smiled at Chloe as Beca rung up the red head.

"No gum today?" Beca raised an eyebrow at the red head.

Chloe didn't know why but since she found out Beca was taken she didn't want to chew gum. She doesn't know why, maybe it reminded her too much of how she'll never get her crush, "Not today Becs, I still have more. But that's cool that your parents own the place, is that how you guys meet?"

They both laughed and that annoyed Chloe a little, but it was Beca who replied, "Not at all, we've known each other our whole lives."

Great, one of those relationships. Chloe really had no chance. She must be into self-torture because she couldn't help herself from asking, "So how long have you guys been together?"

Beca had unfortunately been eating at that moment and started choking when Chloe asked that, while Stacie just laughed and patted Beca on the back.

"I'm sorry, what? I think you have the wrong idea about us, together… no just no…", Beca shivered as if the idea was that bad, "We're cousins and even if we weren't…. just no. I'm single as fuck at the moment, by choice."

Chloe was beaming, she was relieved. Beca was single! She just might have a chance but she was a little embarrassed, "OMG, I totally read that wrong. I'm sorry."

"No harm done, Chloe. I unlike her have no problem with people thinking I shagged this hottie", Stacie winked at Beca, who in turn shoved her.

"Shut up, but whatever it's $2.79 Chlo", Beca tried to change the topic as she motioned to the milk.

"Of course", Chloe paid and tried to hide her disappointment since she actually had to leave and get home, "I should be getting home, good seeing both of you. See ya Monday Becs."

"Bye Chloe", Stacie smiled at her before she went back to fixing her nails.

"Bye red, see ya soon", Beca smiled at Chloe and the red head couldn't stop her smile, and for some reason the alt girl was blushing. Weird. But she wouldn't question it at the moment as she went towards the door.

Chloe waved one last time before she left.

But her biggest surprise of the day happened when she got home and took out her receipt. Not the thing it self but what was written on the bottom.

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx_

_Now you have my number so you can warn me the next you won't be coming around so I don't look up hoping it you ever time the door opens and get in trouble for the disappointed look that was always on my face._

_Everyone's favorite 711 worker,_

_Beca._

Chloe couldn't help the squeal and small happy dance she did, Beca had actually given Chloe her phone number. And the red head didn't even have to ask for it!

That wasn't how she saw her getting the brunette's number but who cares.

Step 2 complete: Establish other outside contact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chloe was confused as she walked into her now second home on a Friday afternoon. A text from Beca almost demanding her to come to the store on the morning she normally doesn't work.

"Beca?" Chloe called out to the store, it seemed empty.

"Down here", Chloe heard faintly from behind the counter.

Chloe had to fight back a laugh at the scene, the magazines were all over the floor and Beca was sprawled all over the ground, groaning, "What happen here?"

Beca looked up at her and half smirked, "It was almost epic… you see I've been practicing the move where you slide over the table top, like I can with a car. But I had too much force in my jump or something… and I ended up on the floor."

"Dork", Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes, Beca could be so dumb sometimes, "So that's why you wanted me here?"

Beca's eyes lit up and she jumped up, "No that's not the reason actually. So I'm like going to this big party with Stacie later and wanted to know if you wanted to come with or something… I know it's really late notice and that… you don't have to go or anything… you know what forget I said anything…"

As cute as Beca's rambling was Chloe cut her off, "I would love to go Beca."

"Really?" Beca lit up and that alone made Chloe's answer worth it, "Awesome! I mean that's cool. So it doesn't start till 8 and I would to pick you up and bring you myself but I have to go early, so I can text you the address and we meet there? That okay?"

"That's great", Chloe did a little squeal and had to fight a blush, "I'm really excited now. I haven't been to a good party in ages."

"Trust me this is going to be epic. A night to remember", Beca vowed she would make sure it was.

And boy, was it.

XX

"I don't like this", Aubrey said for at least the 7th time. Chloe had decided to bring her friend along just in case.

Aubrey said it wasn't smart because she didn't know Beca that well and this could be a trap or something. Chloe stopped listening to her reason a while ago she just wanted to see Beca.

"Come on Bree, it will be fun", Chloe insisted as they turned the corner to the street the party was on and they could already hear the music. It was an amazing must that had Chloe dancing already. It was about a 5 minute walk from their apartment so they decided to walk.

"Be responsible Chloe, I mean…" Chloe just zoned out as Aubrey started lecturing her again, she had heard it enough times.

The door was surprisingly closed so Chloe knocked on the door, a girl with blue hair opened it with a frown, "Sorry it's an invite only party."

"We were invited", Chloe insisted, not liking the blue haired girl's tone.

"Yeah, by who?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Chloe!"

Stacie appeared behind the red head and the girl relaxed and smiled, "Oh these are Beca friends, sorry for the hard time. It's just really crowded."

"No problem", Chloe smiled before stepped in and hugging the tall brunette, "Hey Stacie, looking sexy as usual."

"Of course, looking good yourself. Who's your friend?" Stacie looked over Aubrey and smiled, she likes the blonde already.

"My best friend and roommate Aubrey, Bree this is Stacie, Beca's cousin and my friend", Chloe introduced the 2 and bit her lip at the intense look they were giving each other.

"Um, nice to meet you", Aubrey said finally, blushing as she realized she had been staring.

"Trust me the pleasure's all mine", Stacie charmed as they shook hands.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked, wanting to get away. Her friend really needs to get laid and maybe Stacie could help with that.

"She didn't tell you?" Stacie asked and Chloe was confused, "She's DJing, she's set up in that corner."

Chloe looked where Stacie was pointing and saw Beca behind her equipment and dancing in place, she looked hot doing it. Like really hot.

She also didn't know that Beca was a DJ and with Chloe's love for music that just made her like Beca even more.

"Bree, I'm going to say hi. You going to be okay by yourself?" Chloe asked but she knew her blonde friend wouldn't be alone.

"Go on red, I got her. I'll show her a good time", Stacie assured with a wink to the blonde.

Chloe smirked at her friend before she started fighting her way through the crowd to get to Beca. Just as she was about to approach the DJ a girl walked up with 2 cups, giving Beca one and obviously flirting.

Chloe clenched her jaw as she felt the jealously inside her flare up, she went to turn around when she saw the girl deflate and walk away.

Chloe smiled and continued towards Beca, passing the girl who stopped her, "Don't even try. Not worth it."

Chloe grabbed the 2 cups from her and smirked at her, "Watch and learn."

With that she walked away from the girl and to Beca who smiled when she saw who it was coming, she had to yell to be heard, "Chloe! You made it!"

"Of course I did, here", Chloe handed Beca a new cup and leaned in to hug her. When she turned around the girl was glaring daggers at her but Chloe didn't mind. Chloe suddenly turned back to Beca and hit her on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Beca complained as she rubbed her arm.

"Why didn't tell me you were the DJ? That's so cool! Who is this? It's amazing!" Chloe was in love with the music that was playing.

Beca blushed and said something Chloe couldn't hear, "What? I couldn't hear you."

"I said it's me, I like to mix", Beca rubbed the back of her neck and gave a half smile.

Chloe gasped before gushing, "Beca! Why didn't you tell me you mix?! You're amazing, this is so good. You have to show me more later."

Beca smiled and blushed at Chloe's praise, it meant a lot coming from Chloe.

Chloe was dancing a little in place and Beca wasn't big on dancing but she didn't want anyone else dancing with the red head so she asked, "You wanna dance?"

Chloe got butterflies in her stomach as she looked at the hand extended to her, "What about the music?"

"I have enough ready to play the rest of the night. Come on", Beca grabbed Chloe's hand after she put both their drinks down and pulled her onto the dance floor pulling the red head closer. The alcohol was definitely making her braver.

Chloe smiled as she started dancing with Beca, this was going to be a great night.

X

It happened around 1am, Aubrey had already left with Stacie but not before telling her best friend. Chloe just nodded and told her to have fun with a wink getting her a shove in response.

She was trying to find Beca again now, both were completely wasted by now. They had done too many shots to count and had finished many cups of whatever Beca's friend Fat Amy made, yes her name was Fat Amy, weird right?

The DJ had decided to pack up her equipment and lock it up, choosing to give control over to the party thrower, Cynthia-Rose, for the rest of the night.

The red head was about to go into the kitchen when a tall brown haired guy stepped in front of her, "Hey there good looking, how you doing?"

"I'm fine but busy, excuse me", Chloe didn't care how rude she was being, she didn't want to talk to him.

"Woo, chill baby. You seem stressed, I can help you become unstressed", he said with a wink causing Chloe to almost gag.

"No thanks, please move", Chloe was getting uncomfortable as he backed her into a wall.

He didn't stop as he leaned closer, "Come on ba-"

"Fuck off dickwad, she's with me", Beca came out of nowhere and shoved him to the side.

"Mitchell", he said coldly glaring.

"I said fuck off Tom, don't make me kick your ass again", Beca threatened as she clenched her fist and stepped up.

Tom looked scared for a moment before he scoffed, "Whatever", with that he turned tail and left.

"Thanks Beca, he was a jerk. And don't think I didn't hear the again part to your sentence", Chloe smiled as she hugged the girl causing both of them to relax.

"He was bothering Stacie a lot and I almost sent him to the hospital", Beca shrugged like it was no big deal.

"What?! Remind me not to get you angry", Chloe joked as she leaned back against the walk.

Someone came out of the kitchen stumbling, hitting Beca and causing her to fall forward a bit so that she was almost pressed against Chloe.

Chloe breath caught as her long standing crush was only a few inches away from her, and she swears Beca's eyes glanced down at her lips right before Chloe's did the same.

It was a staring match for a second and both could fell the tense in the air before it suddenly snapped.

Neither could tell you who moved first but soon it was a clash of lips and tongue as they made out against the wall.

But Chloe definitely remembered inviting Beca back to her house. And she'll never forget what happened at her house.

Chloe soared to new heights she didn't know were possible that night and let's just say she would be feeling it in the morning.

Totally worth it.

X

Chloe woke up deliciously sore in all the right places but with a pounding head ache. She groaned and turned over in bed. Suddenly the memories of last night filled her brain and she didn't even think about her head ache before she shot up in bed looking to discover the other side of her bed empty.

Dread filled her stomach and she had to fight back tears, maybe last night meant nothing to Beca. She flopped on her back and took a few deep breaths before sitting up. To her surprise on her night stand was a cup of water and Advil.

But that's not what caught her eye, the gum wrapper did and she quickly picked it up. Her heart nearly exploded in happiness as she read it.

_Didn't have the heart to wake you but I have work._

_I forgot to ask last night:_

_Will you go out with me? Can I greet you as my girlfriend?_

_Think about it_

_Beca 3_

Chloe squealed and flopped back on her bed, kicking her legs in joy, "Yes! Woo- ouch, shit."

The head ache hit her again with force and she quickly took the pills left out by her _girlfriend,_ that title gave her butterflies.

She was keeping this wrapper forever.

God, she loves gum.

X

"Excuse me ma'am, if you aren't going to buy anything, I'm going to have to ask you to leave…" Chloe rolled her eyes from the voice behind the counter.

"And why's that?" Chloe challenged as she walked away from the magazine area.

"You're distracting the workers, doesn't help business", Beca smiled at her as the small girl jumped up onto the counter.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. But I am going to get something, I happen to be chewing my last piece of gum and I need to buy another pack of it", Chloe leaned against the counter.

"And what flavor might it be? I might be able to help you find it", Beca smirked, she knew where this was leading, well hopefully.

"Why don't you come find out for yourself?" Chloe challenged and Beca smiled because she was right.

"If you insist…" Beca didn't even think as she leaned across the counter and pressed her lips to the lips of her girlfriend from the past 4 months.

"Hmmm… the original", Beca smiled as she pulled back with the gum in her mouth, having stolen it from the red head.

"Another pack of the Sour patch RedBerry please and charge it to my girlfriend", Chloe winked at the brunette as she grabbed a pack.

"You're lucky you're cute", Beca mumbled as she wrote it down as something she took.

Chloe just smiled at the brunette as she popped a piece of gum into her mouth, "Love ya too, babe."

Yeah she loved gum but there just happens to be something, well someone, she happens to love more.

**And bam. Chapter 1 in the books.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews are what motivate me to write so please leave one, good or bad. Both help me.**

**Leave a review if you have an idea you would like me to try and write.**

**Thanks!**

**(I'm a slow updater, just a warning for if anyone ends up liking this story)**


	2. High School Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is me dong my own spin on a high school AU where instead of Chloe being popular she is at the bottom of the social ladder. Thanks for reading and enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!  
> I got more feedback on this then I imagined. THANK YOU guys so much, THANK YOU everyone who reviewed, gave a kudos, or bookmarked the story. It really means the world to me and it motivates me to write.  
> So I am actually a super busy student athlete so this is a quick update for me.  
> Oh so important!  
> This is a T rated story and I will not be writing sex or stuff but I will do like morning after, lead up, and suggestion stuff.  
> And onto the story, so read and I hope you enjoy and if you don't, sorry I guess.  
> But if you do like it like review, or drop a kudos. It lets me know I'm not doing a crappy job and people actually like to read what I write. (It's like, take that to my past English teachers).  
> So this is a 2 part story and was inspired by the first reviewer, a guest.  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> The start of the ever cliché high school.

**High School Part 1**

Chloe really couldn't wait to get out of high school; she hated the place and most of the people in it. She could count on one hand the number of people who seemed to actually like her in this school, which is pretty sad.

There was only one person she thinks she is going to keep in contact with past high school and that's Aubrey Posen, her best friend at the school. Sadly, Aubrey was a senior and she was a junior so they had no classes together and their lunches were at different times; she was pretty lonely through most of the day.

If you say the name Chloe Beale at the school and what you'll probably hear is that she's a nerd, an outcast, an over happy person, a teacher pet, an art freak, and a few other mean things. She hates school mostly because she gets bullied by Bumper Allan and his goons. He hates her because she's part of the Bellas and she got him in trouble before.

Oh, the Bellas, something Chloe actually likes about the school. They were a glee club on campus and did mostly acapella. Sure, the girls in the group, excluding of course Aubrey and a few other, were bitches to her but she didn't care she loves to sing.

And this was going to be her year in the Bellas, she was going into junior year and Alice, the old captain, had graduated so Aubrey was going to be in charge. Sure, school was hell for her but as long as she got to sing with her best friend she didn't care.

If only she knew how different this year was actually going to be.

XXX

"Watch where you're going loser", Bumper said loudly for the whole hall to hear as he bumped into Chloe causing her to drop all her books on the ground and slam hard into the locker with her shoulder.

It was about a month into the school year and the bullying seems to only get worse, Chloe was in absolute hell but she refused to go to an adult because it would only get worse if she did. It was normal routine for her now to ignore whatever Bumper said and gather her books quickly and speed walking away. You know, a normal Monday.

But this time it was different and Chloe was in shock as she saw another hand grabbing a book off the ground, and when her hand touched theirs she felt a spark like never before.

Chloe looked up and met the starling blue eyes of Beca Mitchell, and her first thought was 'WOW'. Of course Chloe had heard of Beca Mitchell, everyone knew who she was at this point, the new hot transfer troublemaker who was apparently a god in the sheets.

A round of truth of dare had a few guys and girls confessing to the skill of Beca Mitchell that had happened during summer nights or at parties, she was probably the most desired person at Barden High in its history. Chloe had heard she was hot but good god it should be illegal how hot this girl was. This was the first time Chloe had been close enough to actually look at the girl and she was blown away.

But as quickly as those thoughts filled her mind so did the fear and sadness to what was coming next, Chloe tensed up and put up her guard, trying to prepare for whatever mean thing the girl would say to her. Chloe had heard many stories of Beca mouthing off to both students and teachers alike.

Never in her wildest dreams could she have made up what happened next.

"Hey Eugene, how about you be an asshole somewhere else so I don't have to see that piece of shit you call a face", Beca said with scowl and glare towards him.

Bumper seemed to be shocked, no one ever stands up to him, "Look here newbie, I'll go easy on you since you don't understand the social order around here. I run this school! So you should watch your fucking tone with me. Plus no point in standing up for that worthless freak, she's at the bottom of the social pyramid and you will be soon as well if you don't watch out. Got it you, dyke?"

Chloe fought back the tears at Bumper's words and completely expected Beca to drop the books she had picked up on her head or something but the small girl was full of surprises as she just rolled her eyes and mocking clutched her chest.

Beca deadpanned, "Oh no he called me a dyke, I'm going to go home and cry now", Beca suddenly glared at Bumper with such a hard glare he was visibly scared and the small crowd that was gathering could tell, "Now listen here and listen good dumbass, I'm not going to repeat myself. I do what I fucking want, when I fucking want. I'm not sure if you can get that through that thick skull of yours but I'm telling you now, don't mess with me. I will fuck you up."

Bumper gulped as Beca backed him into a locker and he was still shaken in his boots when a teacher called out asking what was happening and everyone quickly moved on. Bumper left with a glare at Chloe and a fleeting look at Beca.

Chloe smiled to herself as she continued to pick up her books, it made her pretty damn happy that Bumper got a taste of his own medicine today, not mention someone, a hot someone too, stood up for her.

Chloe almost jumped when she heard a voice above her, "Hey you okay? Bumper's a huge dick, which is ironic because he probably has a small one."

Chloe looked up to see Beca still there and holding a hand out to her with a smirk. Chloe was too shocked to do anything for a second but stare at her savior's hand till she shook out of it and grabbed the hand to stand up.

She giggled quietly as she replayed Beca words in her head and smiled at Beca with her real smile, "Yeah he really is… thank you, for standing up for me. No one ever stands up to him, it was sweet of you." Chloe got a little shyer at the end, hiding behind her hair at the end.

"Someone has to put him in check and I would love to be that person. No need to thank me, couldn't let him pick on such a pretty girl", Beca winked at Chloe before she got a little less confident, seemingly worried how Chloe would take her comment.

Chloe had frozen, she considered her people skills to be okay and wasn't easily knocked speechless but Beca Mitchell just called her pretty and winked at her, she's happy she didn't melt into a puddle on the spot.

Before Chloe could gather herself to reply the bell rang, which meant they were late. Chloe's eyes widened, she was never late, "Shit…"

Beca smirked at the look on the red headed face, "Guessing you aren't late a lot? Anyway you think you could help me, my whole schedule got switched this morning and ummm…"

Chloe was shocked to see the normally so confident girl become so red and embarrassed, it was cute. Yes, Chloe said cute, if you haven't figured out yet she believes love is love. And she liked people, gender forgotten, and Beca was definitely someone she was starting to warm up to.

Beca gathered a breath and finished, "I kinda have dyslexia and it's embarrassing …and I'm having trouble reading my schedule… and can you please not tell anyone."

Chloe beamed at the girl, knowing she was going to be one of the few people Beca trusted at the school with this secret, "Of course, pass me your schedule and I'll help you get to your classes Beca."

Beca was pulling out her schedule but paused, "You know who I am? Jesus Christ it seems like everyone at this school knows my name."

Chloe nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, she hadn't introduced herself yet and she's sure Beca doesn't know her, "You're the talk of the school, so pretty much everyone does. And I haven't introduced myself yet I'm-"

Beca cut her off and handed Chloe the schedule, "You're Chloe Beale, and I've heard you have killer pipes."

Chloe was officially shocked, which seemed like was happening a lot with Beca, she never expected Beca to know her name and didn't expect her voice to be what she thought of Chloe by, "Where did you heard that from? Wow, we have like the same schedule expect for one class, I'm in art before lunch while you have wood shop. Come on, let's get to English then."

"My, uh, friends told me, Amy and Stacie say that you're in a glee club or something. And sweet, I get to see a lot of you through the day", Beca smiled as they walked down the hallway towards their 1st class.

"Yup, I'm in the Bellas. If you don't mind me asking, why did they switch you classes a month in? And good news for you; Amy, Stacie, and some of their group are in a good amount of the classes we have, starting with Mrs. Robins first", Chloe tried to stop herself from smiling; it was nice to feel wanted and to talk to someone actually nice.

Beca shrugged her shoulders then smirked, "They put me in English 2 at first cause my dyslexia and all plus I had late classes not early. But English 2 was too easy for me and the teacher sort requested for me to get transferred because I was too much of a hassle or some shit. They gave me early classes because this was apparently the only English 3 class they could put me in. So now I have to wake up early. Ugghhhh…"

"Poor baby, I've been doing that this whole year already", Chloe teased before they came to the door, "We're 7 minutes late, oh god we're in so much trouble."

"Chill Red, just let me do the talking", Beca said confidently before she pushed the door open.

Mrs. Robins stopped talking and sighed on the inside, she knew she was in for a challenge with Beca now in her class, not even thinking about Amy and a few other troubled kids, "Ms. Mitchell you're late on your first day. And Ms. Beale you are as well, didn't expect that. Why are you… 7 minutes late to my class?"

"Mrs. Robins correct? Hi I go by Beca, anyway I'm sorry we're late to your class but that's actually my fault. I'm still learning the school and didn't know where your classroom was and Chloe was nice enough to offer to walk with me here so I wouldn't get lost. But we were almost here when I remembered I forgot the note I was supposed to give you in my locker so we had to go back and get it… and here you go", Beca said smoothly as she passed her the note.

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek, because damn that was smooth and Mrs. Robins looked at her before she sighed and read the note quickly, nodding to herself, "Alright, I'll excuse the tardiness this one time since you have a good reason. Now take your seats and Beca, I would like a word at the end of class."

Beca nodded before turning and giving Chloe a smirk and wink, which caused butterflies in the taller girl's stomach, "Thank you ma'am."

"Shaw shank!" Amy called out and her and Stacie waved Beca back to their area.

Chloe ducked her head to hide the disappointment on her face and quickly went to her seat, she had foolishly hoped Beca would sit with her. It was dumb to get her hopes up. In her own pity party she missed the frown Beca gave to the back of her head as the small girl went to talk to the already walking away girl.

"Since you girls were late I'll repeat myself, we will be doing a partner project on the book and movie of it of your choice. You will write and present to the class the differences and such. This will be the first big thing added into your grade and will make up about 15 percent of your first marking period grade. Okay now any questions?" Mrs. Robins look around the classroom and called on Donald.

"Can we pick our partners?" He asked already eyeing his friends.

Chloe hoped for the answer to be no, most people loved when you get to pick partners but not her. She never gets picked and that always hurts a little plus it was embarrassing having to tell your teacher you have no partner and they announce it to the class.

Luck was not on Chloe's side as Mrs. Robins answered, "As much as I might regret this, yes you can choose your own partners. So everyone choose your partners and sit with them, decide what you shall be doing, and come up to me since no two groups can do the same book. First come, first serve on choices."

Chloe sighed and frowned as she heard everyone get louder and partner up with their friends, maybe Mrs. Robins will let her do the project alone if she's lucky.

"This seat taken?"

Chloe jumped as someone came up behind her and sat down, laughing at her response. Normally she hates to be laughed at but when she turned and saw it was Beca laughing and looking so good doing so, she didn't seem to care. Plus she knew Beca wasn't laughing at her in a mean way.

"Umm… no, no it's not", Chloe beamed at the girl who seemed to have ditched her friends to come talk to her, and as Beca put her backpack down she felt a burst of happiness flow through her. She was actually getting picked as a partner, and that filled her with joy.

"Damn I must be lucky, seems I'm not too late to try and claim you as a partner", Beca dropped her binder down, and unknowingly caused butterflies to erupt in Chloe's stomach.

"Did Stacie or Amy not want you?" Chloe didn't mind she was Beca second option because she was usually not on anyone's mind.

Beca rolled her eyes and looked back at her friends who were watching her with a weird look on their faces, "The opposite actually, both fought over me like I was a piece of meat. I booked it out of there."

Chloe's heart soared before skipping a beat at Beca's chuckle, she was actually Beca's first choice and it felt pretty damn good, "So partner, what do you want to do?"

Beca thought about it for a minute before smiling, "How about The Giver by Lois Lowry? They did a shitty job in converting it."

"Hey! I like the love story they put into the movie", Chloe defended, even though she agreed it was terrible.

Beca laughed and that gathered the attention of the teacher, "Ms. Mitchell, Ms. Beale have you decided on a book yet? Or are you off topic?"

"Actually we have, we'll be doing The Giver", Beca smirked since the teacher seemed surprised.

"Okay well then The Giver is now unavailable, and Beca how about we talk now, okay?" Mrs. Robins wrote the book on the board before turning to Beca.

Beca nodded before giving Chloe a smile and slipping out of her seat towards the front.

Chloe watched the 2 out of the corner of her eye and used the time to just stare at Beca, but she was shocked when a different body sat down next to her.

"Hi Chloe, I'm Stacie", the leggy brunette said as she slipped into the seat on the other side of Chloe.

"Umm… I know, we have a few classes together and you're pretty well known around school", Chloe ducked her head and bit her cheek, she had gone for a complete loser who only talk to like 2 people in school a day to talking to 2 of the most popular people in the school before 1st period was even over.

Chloe looked over at Beca, because she was the reason for the up side of today, and Stacie grinned at that, "I know, Beca's hella hot, she could almost turn me."

Chloe blushed and stumbled over her words, "Um... what? I mean… I guess, she definitely nice to look at."

Stacie grinned at this and patted Chloe's cheek, "You're cute, I like you. I'm disappointed we haven't talked before. And FYI it's totally obvious that you are checking Beca out."

Chloe turned completely red at this and thought about denying it but decided against it, "Is it? Do you think anyone else noticed? Did she?"

Stacie laughed and looked at her short friend, who looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Trust me, she didn't. She's really oblivious and dense with this stuff. I think only me and Amy noticed."

Chloe looked back at the blonde who was launching pencils at the ceiling, trying to get them to stay. She must have felt the red head's eyes on her because she turned to the red head and strangely enough she started making fish faces at her.

"I hope Stacie hasn't mentally scarred you yet", Beca deadpanned as she fell into her seat.

"I'm hurt Beca-baby, you're the only one I scar. See you guys later", Stacie winked and patted Beca on the cheek as she left.

"Chloe, may I talk to you. I have a favor to ask", Mrs. Robins motioned for her to come up.

"Be right back", Chloe slipped by Beca and to the front, curious to what this was about.

"Chloe, as you know you are one of my best students and seemed to be friends with our new student Beca here. As I have been informed you know of Beca dyslexia as do her 2 other friends, Stacie and Amy, and out of the 3 you are my first choice, as well as Beca's, to ask you to help Beca, if she is ever to ask. Would you be okay with being her helper in this class? I know it's a lot to ask."

"Oh it's no problem. I would love to. Beca's a friend so it's no problem", Chloe beamed at the word friend.

"Good, thank you Chloe. You are helping both of us greatly. I'll talk with you more at a later time about helping someone with dyslexia. Okay that's all", Mrs. Robins smiled at Chloe, who was already moving back to her seat.

"So I was your first choice?" Chloe said with a smile and slightly teasing tone, sitting down.

Beca blushed and ran a hand through her hair, "Well yeah, I mean… you seem really smart and you're super nice. And my other options were Stacie and Amy who would probably just screw with me. You were my best my option."

Chloe smiled, it felt good to be someone first choice and it had happened twice to her this morning with this sexy alt girl, "Well, it will be my pleasure to be your helper."

Beca just gave her a half smile and Chloe could feel her heart flutter, she might be developing a crush.

By the end of fourth period she had already decided this might have been the best morning of her high school career, she had her first 3 classes with Beca, all of which Beca sat next to her in. In Math Analysis, their 2nd period, they had sat with a friend of Beca's, Jesse, and his best friend Benji, who was a genius. And then in third period Stacie and Amy once again joined them in class as well as their friends, Cynthia-Rose and Luke, but sadly Bumper and a few of his friends were in the class as well. Surprisingly he didn't even look at her but it might had been because she had been invited to sit with Beca and their group, which surprised the whole class.

She was packing up, getting ready to go to lunch when 2 girls from her class approached her, surprising her.

"How did you do?" The taller blonde (Chloe could tell it was fake) asked in a snobby tone.

"Do what?" Chloe was genuinely confused as she zipped up her backpack.

"How did you get Beca to give you attention? I mean I've been trying this whole month, and she talks to you", the girl scoffs in disbelief or something, "I mean look at me and then look at you, why would she talk to you?"

Chloe could feel a knot in her throat and words were stuck in her throat because what they said was true. She was a complete nobody, a loser before this morning and suddenly she's hanging with the popular gang. That doesn't happen expect in movies.

The bell rang and saved Chloe, who bolted out of the room and quickly made her way through the halls. Her goal was to get her food from the cafeteria as quickly as possible and go to her normal spot under the tree outside by herself.

Her plan didn't go as planned because as she was hurrying down the hall a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She tensed up thinking it was Bumper or one of his friends but the grip was soft and it seemed like they didn't want to hurt her. Sure enough, when she looked up she was met with the playful smile of Beca Mitchell.

"Where's the fire Beale? You sure seem to be in a hurry", Beca pulled them to the side of the hallway and Chloe could feel people's eyes on them as they passed by.

Chloe blushed and gave Beca a teasing smile, "I was just trying to beat the rush to the cafeteria and get my lunch but you messed up that plan."

Beca grimaced, "My bad but trust me you don't want to be in there right now, it's about to be a mad house. Come with me instead."

"What do you mean?" Chloe was confused but followed Beca anyway, the opposite way of the cafeteria.

"Amy was all pissed off in wood shop with Bumper and decided that a food fight would be the perfect time to get him back. It's about to be crazy in there", Beca explained and opened the library door for Chloe, who was extremely confused. No offense to Beca but she didn't seem like someone big on the library.

"Well thank you then", Chloe smiled at Beca who smiled back at her before giving the librarian, Ms. Vivian, a wave, "Where are we going?"

"My secret hide away, the greatest fucking place in this whole place", Beca had a proud smile on her face before it became a shyer one and she stopped them right where they were, "You're one of like 4 people who know about this place. Can you keep a secret?"

Everything the girls said earlier left Chloe's mind and her heart started beating like crazy and butterflies filled her stomach, she teared up at the trust Beca was placing with her, "Of course, I'm honored to be invited in."

"Dude don't make this weird, like emotional and shit. Okay? Well then…" Beca lead them into the left corner of the library, it had a bunch of windows and a back door to outside, "I'm going to be welcoming you into… the Beca cave."

Beca paused dramatically and looked at Chloe, who was trying to bite back a smile and Beca proud and excited look on her face, "The Beca cave?"

Beca's face fell a little, "You know like the bat cave. I thought it was clever."

"You're such a dork", Chloe couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, "Hate to break it to you Becs but I think people have been here before."

"Becs?" Beca raised her perfect eyebrow at Chloe who blushed, "I like it, _Chlo._ Anyway, shut up and stop doubting me, this isn't the place I was talking about. I just need to get my key out."

Beca dug into backpack and pulled out her key ring going to the door in the very corner and opening the door there, "Shall we?"

Chloe walked in, she knew she was probably dumb for trusting Beca this much, but she couldn't help but feel completely at ease with the small girl, "Is this safe?"

"Why are you whispering? And yes it's safe", Beca whispered back causing Chloe to giggle.

"I don't know, maybe cause it's dark", Chloe said in a whisper still but right as she said that the lights flipped on. She was on a platform and there were stairs going up and two other doors on the other walls, "Woo, are you leading me to my death? Are you a murder?"

"Damn you figured it out", Beca dead panned again and started up the stairs not having to check if Chloe was following.

Chloe got to the top of the stairs and froze, "Wow."

The room itself was about half the normal size of a classroom and the walls were a dark blue color. In the far right corner of the room was a couch along the wall, 2 bean bags, a small sink, black microwave, and a medium sized fridge.

The middle of the room was free space with a rug over it and in the far left corner was a desk with some sort of equipment on it and a laptop. To her left was another desk with a bunch of school supplies on it. And to her right was a foosball table, and that got her really excited.

Also along the side of the room were a few lockers and bins. But the coolest thing about the room was the window on the roof that let in the natural sunlight and a view of the sky.

"This room used to be a practice room for band and choir, which by the way is the classroom we are over. Then later it became the librarian's office, which Ms. Vivian doesn't use since she can't get up the stairs easily, so she made an office downstairs in the back where all the textbooks are. She told me I can use this as an escape and make it my own room for the year, it's still in the works", Beca explained as she dropped her backpack down.

"This place is awesome!" Chloe exclaimed, she had been here 2 years and never even thought something was here. This place was amazing.

"It's my favorite place in this town, I even come here afterschool and sometimes at night", Beca admitted as she went to the fridge and opened it, "You hungry?"

"Starved", Chloe admitted as she dropped her backpack and continued to the fridge, "You have pizza?!"

"Yeah some leftover from Friday, want to warm some up? It's pineapple and pepperoni, sorry. I seem to be the only one who likes it", Beca blushed pulling it out.

"OMG, are you kidding me? That's my favorite kind, I thought no else liked it either", Chloe said excitedly as she saw Beca open the box.

Beca beamed at her and Chloe heart did something funny again, Chloe didn't understand how Beca affected her so much, "1 or 2 pieces?"

"2 please", Chloe flopped down on the couch and moaned; "This is so comfy. I'm in love."

Chloe saw that Beca was blushing but thought maybe she was seeing things as Beca throw 4 pieces into the microwave, "Do you want a drink red?"

"Yes please, I think I saw a Sprite in there, if that's okay", Chloe had eyed the drink in the fridge.

"Catch", Beca tossed Chloe the Sprite before reaching back in to grab herself a Dr. Pepper.

Chloe claimed the left side of the couch and put her drink on the night table on the left side leaving Beca the other side which also had a table.

Beca grabbed the pizzas and put them on two plates bringing them to the couch, "Bon apatite."

"Why thank you", Chloe smiled and opened her drink, taking a sip.

Chloe couldn't help but think that this had been the best day of her life and it was all due to the small brunette.

She hoped for many more great days like this.

XXXXXXXXX

Chloe was officially wondered, 2nd period had just ended and she had not heard from Beca at all.

To be honest she had barely talked to the small girl yesterday, which is surprising because since she had met the girl about a month and a half ago, they had been getting really close. They spent most days together, most weekends they hung out at Chloe's place or some place in public. If they weren't together for a day, they were texting the whole time. And at school they were together most of the time.

But she was mainly worried because Jesse had just reminded her that she had gone to a huge party with Stacie and Amy that Saturday, 2 days ago. She didn't go because she wasn't sure if parties would be her scene even though Beca kept inviting her and encouraging her to come.

She easily found Stacie in the hall during break, of course she was flirting with a football player, and pulled her aside, "Okay what the hell happened at that party? Beca hasn't been talking to me much since then."

"Beca made us promised not to tell you what happened? Sorry", Stacie shrugged and gave the guy a wink before they walked away.

"She did what? Why? Did something bad happen? Is it about me?" Chloe started spitting out questions in rapid fire style.

"Don't worry so much ginge. Doesn't involve you", Amy joined the pair, seeming to come out of nowhere and put her arm over Chloe's shoulder.

Stacie gave Amy a look but the blonde kept going, "Do you ever wonder how we met short stack? Or why I call her shaw shank?"

Chloe's eyebrows came together in confusion, "I asked Beca before and she said you met at a party and she had no idea why. Why?"

Stacie sighed, might as well tell the correct story, so she beat Amy to the punch, "Well we technically met Beca after the party. You see it got busted by the cops and Amy and I were cornered by a cop as we tried to make our escape. Beca came to our rescue by dropping a water balloon on his head from upstairs before pouring a cup of beer on him. He forgot all about us and chased after her, she picked us later, after she had out ran the cops and got away, while we were walking home and the rest is history. But that's why she has a badass rep."

Chloe was in shock for a second with her jaw dropped open, she couldn't believe Beca had done that. But as she thought about it more, she could see Beca doing it and she started laughing like crazy, "That's… the funniest… thing…I have…ever heard." Chloe had trouble getting words out between laughs, causing people to look at them weirdly as they walked.

"True story, and let's just say cops came this weekend again and it involved Beca running away again. And that's all I'm saying", Stacie made a motion as if she was zipping her mouth closed.

"Beca had to jump from a balcony on the second floor into the pool to get out of the house", Amy filled in, talking louder to talk over Stacie's cry of 'Amy! You promised!' and she finished with a smirk, "Totally badass, got away again. She climbs fences like a freakin monkey or something; I would know I raced a monkey once. Totally unfair."

Chloe gave Amy an unbelieving look before she turned to Stacie, "But she was okay?"

"Seemed like it, and that's what she told me", Stacie was concerned as well.

"I'm going to try and visit her later", Chloe decided, now that she thinks about it, she had never been over Beca's house. They always hung out at her place, their project was done at her house, and all their sleepovers were at Chloe's.

"Good luck", was all Amy said. Stacie hummed in agreement.

Weird.

It wasn't until the very end of 4th period that Beca replied to her 'where r u?' text.

{Beca: **Bold** / Chloe: _Italic_ }

**Im sick : ((((( just woke up. Srry u had 2 go w/out my sexy ass 2day**

_I was dying of boredom, what kind of bff r u? but fr Becs, u going 2 b ok?_

**Should be fine in a few days, or I hope so. And hush, im the best bff ever!**

_Believe what u want, wyd rn?_

**Laying down, staring at the ceiling. Thinking about getting water but dont wanna move**

_Lazy ass, it's ur fault u're sick. Who jumps into a pool at night to out run cops? This is karma_

**THOSE TRAITORS!**

**Dude, u don't understand, it was badass!**

_They didn't want to give u up I made them, and it was badass till u told me u were sick :P_

The bell ringing surprised Chloe, making her jump a little. She laughed it off and walked out the room, intending to go to the cafeteria for her best friend less lunch. But half way there she decided to make her way to the cave and FaceTime her bored sickie.

She smiled as she pulled out the key Beca gave her for it just last week, at the moment they were the only 2 with keys and that felt pretty damn good.

As she climbed the stairs she swears she heard something from the room but shook it off, no one else but Beca would be there. And said girl is home sick.

Wrong.

Chloe froze as she reached the top step and saw the couch pulled into a bed, something she enjoyed very much for after school naps, with a bunch of blankets on it with a lump in the middle, "Becs?"

"Shit", Chloe could barely hear it but she definitely did. What the hell was she doing here?

Chloe dropped her bag and quickly made her way to the bed with her sick best friend. She took in the sight of her best friend and concern hit her with full force, Beca was super pale, sweating, her eyes and nose were red, and she looked exhausted, "Becs… you look terrible. What are you doing here?"

"Way to make a girl feel good Chlo", Beca's voice was hoarse and scratchy and she cringed at it and her sore throat.

Chloe rolled her eyes, she didn't mean it like that because even as sick as she was, Beca still was beautiful to her, "You know I didn't mean it like that. I repeat why are you here? You should be home, in bed."

Beca shrugged her shoulders and tried to roll over, to avoid the conversation but Chloe cupped Beca's face and didn't let her. Chloe stroked Beca's face, pushing a sweaty piece of hair behind Beca's ear.

Beca sniffled before she sighed, "Look Chloe, ever wonder why I don't invite anyone over my house? Well I don't have a perfect family like you, I live alone with my mostly absent father. My house just feels so fucking lonely and I fucking hate it. Happy? Now let me sulk in peace." With that Beca rolled over and pulled the blanket closer around her.

Chloe's heart broke for the girl who she didn't want to acknowledge was slowly stealing her heart, she had a few questions but held them back, "I'm sorry for pushing you, and I'm sorry that you're so lonely at home. But just know that you're welcome at my house. My family loves you Beca, my mom and dad constantly ask about you and my siblings think you're the coolest. I sort of agree with them."

"Really? Even if it's like 3 am you wouldn't mind me knocking on your door?" Beca asked with a small smirk as she flipped back around.

"Oh I'll be upset till I see it's you, then I'll just pull you into my bed to snuggle. You are a very good snuggle buddy", Chloe winked at Beca and was happy to see the glum mood the sick girl leaving a little.

"Never say that to anyone Beale, I have a reputation", Beca groaned out, which resulted in a coughing fit.

Chloe helped Beca sit up and rubbed Beca's back, once Beca had stopped coughing she got up and grabbed 2 water bottles for them.

"Thanks", Beca took water downed about half the bottle before she laid back down.

Chloe used the time to just look at Beca and the more she looked at her best friend the more the tingling feeling increased, she didn't know what it was (or at least she pretended she didn't).

"Staring is creepy Beale, and impolite", Beca mumbled out as she didn't even up her eyes.

Chloe blushed at being caught but didn't reply as she took out her phone and sent her mom a quick text. Chloe went to one of lockers where she kept some extra clothes, comfy one, and changed before going back to the bed/couch.

"Move over sickie", Chloe tried to push her but Beca didn't move.

"Why?" Beca moaned out but moved over anyway.

"So I can get in", Chloe climbed in next to Beca and felt the heat coming off the girl, "Damn Becs, you're like a furnace."

"Chloe, get out. You have school and you'll get sick", Beca made a weak attempt to try and push the red head away.

"I'm not going to class without you and don't worry I have a strong immune system", Chloe snuggled up to her best friend, and for once didn't hear a compliant at all. In fact, Beca turned around and buried her face into Chloe's neck and collarbone area, causing Chloe's heart to skip a beat.

"I'm not taking care of you when you get sick later", Beca mumbled into Chloe's neck already falling asleep.

Despite what she said, Beca did in fact take care of the sick Chloe Beale a few days later, but not before she threw in a few 'I told you so'.

It was when Beca kissed Chloe's sweaty forehead, as the dying (Chloe's words) red head fell asleep, that Chloe finally accepted her crush on her best friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And half time.  
> The second part should be up eventually some time this week.  
> Remember guys reviews and stuff motivate me and just generally make me happy, so please if you can review. And I love prompts it give me somewhere to start and if you want to be really involved in the writing PM me.  
> Well, until next time then.  
> Peace.


	3. High School Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo.  
> I'm back with the second part and I hope it doesn't disappoint you too much. Shorter chapter since I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long but I was super busy this week.  
> So please continue to send in ideas.  
> Well I guess that's it, here's the second part.  
> All mistakes are mine.

**High School Part 2**

It started as attraction then it became a small crush that evolved into this…

Chloe Beale being absolutely in love with Beca Mitchell.

She didn't mean for it to turn into this, she meant to try and get over her feelings for her best friend in the whole world but that only succeeded into them growing like crazy.

But now that she thinks about it, it's was inevitable, her falling for Beca. She loved everything about Beca and in their short 6 months of being practically attached at the hips, she had learned a lot about her small DJ.

At the same time that she felt invincible when she's with Beca it also hurts so damn much. There are times when they are hanging out and she wants nothing more than to reach over and capture Beca's lips in a kiss or just wrap her arms around Beca and not ever let go.

Or the worst being the moment that happened last Friday, as she watches her best friend kissing Jesse Swanson, someone she had told Chloe she didn't like.

She had been walking out of school after Bella's practice and towards Beca's car, the girl herself just getting out of softball practice. This was a normal thing for them; whenever they had practice on the same day they always got food after and went somewhere to hang out.

But that day had been different because when she walked out she felt her heart drop to her feet as she saw Jesse and the Treble's finish a song and for Jesse to step up and press his lips to the lips she always dreamed of tasting.

She couldn't handle the sight as she turned and ran into the school, straight to the choir room, where she knew Aubrey would still be.

It was now the next Thursday and she hadn't talked to Beca since before it happened, and she felt like crap about it. She had ignored all the texts and calls, ignored Beca when she tried to talk to her or any of their friends approaching her. At lunch she hid in classrooms, and during actual classes she sat as far from them as possible.

And it was the hardest thing she has ever done, it hurt so fucking much but she knew she needed to distance herself for Beca. She had been lucky Jesse was on the basketball team, along with a lot of other Trebles, and they were out of state for a big tournament so she didn't have the added pain of seeing the 2 together. But that was coming to an end today since they would be returning, after taking 4 places in the tournament of 18.

She was mentally preparing herself for today and seeing the 2 together because she knew it was going to break her heart. Seeing Beca and how torn up she had been this last week was already slowly killing her.

She had decided to skip her first few classes and come during art, the only class they didn't share and it was right before lunch, so she wouldn't have to see them too soon.

That leads to this moment as she walks down the mostly empty hall, smiling at the few people who wave and say hello.

Oh yeah that was new, she was kinda like popular now and liked. People had gotten to know her and they had started to like her, a lot apologized for being mean to her or ignoring when people were bullying her before.

Bumper not being one of them, he still makes side remarks and all but never when Beca, Amy, Stacie, or Aubrey were with her. She's thankful he was on the basketball team. But sadly he was back, as Chloe found out the hard way.

"Well, well, well boys. Look who we have here, the worthless loser turned popular due to her 'friends'" Bumper made air quotes around the word friends as he and 2 of his friends turned the corner and came to a stop in front of her and her locker, "So tell me, really, how much are you paying them? Did you run out of money, I heard they dropped you like the loser you are. You know, you made us lose this weekend? You fucking bitch, I mean what's even to like about you?"

"What are you talking about? How could I possibly make you lose?" Chloe had been getting braver and was actually starting to talk back, she mentally high fived herself since her voice was flat and didn't reveal how much she wanted to cry at the moment. Because who likes her, really?

Bumper scoffed at Chloe and did something he hadn't done since last year, push her to the ground, he started talking down to her, "What did you do huh? Sell her your body or something? Money and sex? You whor-"

Bumper never got to finish his sentence as a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, he didn't even have time to reaction before a fist was colliding with his face, successfully breaking his nose. But that was forgotten by him as he got a knee to the groin. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor, clutching his privates.

"Listen here you son of a bitch, you are a worthless, brainless prick that nobody can stand. Half the school would fucking love to see you drop dead. Me included, especially since you think you can lay one of your fucking hand on my best friend. Who happens to be the most beautiful and amazing person I know. You on the other hand don't even deserve to breath the same air as her. Now I'm going to warn you once, I see you even fucking look at her wrong I will make sure you will never have kids. Hell I might just make sure you can never walk again for the fun of it, understand?" Beca was a ball of pure fury as she put her knee into Bumper chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

Bumper was crying in pain and shaking in fear as he nodded since he couldn't form words.

Beca looked up at his friends, who looked ready to run, staring at Beca in fear, "That goes for everyone, all of you cunts. Spread the word. Now get this pathetic excuse for a human out of my sight."

Beca stood up and the 2 guys hurried to grab an arm each and get out of there as quick as possible.

As soon as they were out of sight and hopefully ear shot Beca clutched her hand, "Jesus fucking Christ that hurts like a son a bitch."

Chloe let out a small smile at Beca cursing, she always had a bad mouth and it got worse if she was in pain, scared, angry, or excited, "Thanks Becs, but you shouldn't have done that with softball and all."

Beca turned to face Chloe with a small forced smile, something Chloe had never been on the receiving end of and it hurt her heart, but it was her own fault, "Like hell I'm going to let him say something like that to you and he was asking for it by pushing you. Nobody messes with my… best friend."

Chloe felt like crap at how uncertain Beca said the last part in, she was an asshole to be avoiding Beca. Chloe did what she was dying to do, pulling the smaller girl into a hug. Surprisingly Beca fully welcomed the hug and pulled Chloe so close that there was no room to even slide a piece of paper between them.

Chloe rested her head on top of Beca's, who was currently digging her nose into Chloe's neck, and breathed in the scent she loved so much.

"I missed you", Beca whispered so low Chloe could barely hear, but she did and her heart definitely broke at how vulnerable Beca was.

"I missed you too and I'm sorry I've been such a crappy best friend", Chloe kissed the top of Beca's head without thinking but Beca still didn't pull away.

"Why? What… what did I do?" Beca finally pulled back and had tears in her eyes, making Chloe get misty eyed.

"It wasn't you… I… um… I was… jealous and hurt. But I feel like shit now and I'm so sorry, I understand if you're mad at me", Chloe started rumbling and the tears slipped down her face.

Beca was totally and utterly confused, she bit her lip before an idea came to her head, "Have you signed in with the office yet?"

Chloe was confused by the change of topic but shook her head, "I was heading there right now."

"Good don't, go to the cave and I'll meet you there in 10 minutes", Beca got shyer and less confident, something Chloe wasn't used to, "Then we maybe we can umm… talk?"

"Sounds like a plan", Chloe groaned internally, that sounded so lame.

In Chloe personal degrading she didn't recognize the look of indecision on Beca face before she caught both of them by surprise by quickly surging forward and kissing the stunned red head's cheek and whispering, "Don't believe anything Bumper said, you're beautiful and no amount of money could be place on how high I hold our… friendship."

With that Beca took off back down the way she came from still clutching her hand and blushing, while Chloe was rooted to the spot and her hand was touching her tingling cheek. She smiled at the retreating form of Beca before starting her way towards the library already pulling out her key to the cave.

Sure enough about 10 minutes later Beca made her way upstairs with her backpack and a note excuses her for the rest of the day, "That was too easy, just had to say I throw up a little in the bathroom and they let me go."

"You're just a really good liar and they probably want you to go home, less likely there will be trouble then", Chloe walked up to Beca with the ice bag she had made and gave it to the hurting girl.

"Bless your soul; I'm so glad today's game got cancelled. Still not sure what I'm going to tell my coach. 'Hey coach Bumper's nose accidently fell into my fist, now it hurts like a bitch.' Don't think that would go over well", Beca dropped her backpack and fell into the black bean bag.

Chloe giggle, "I take back that good liar part."

"Ass, I'm a fantastic lair", Beca throw a pencil at Chloe, of course making sure it didn't hit the girl.

Chloe smiled it was like no time had passed between them, like this last week didn't happen. But it did and they have to talk about it. While waiting Chloe had decided she had to tell Beca everything, _everything._ If it went well, they would be walking out with possibly a title to their relationship. And if it didn't… she didn't want to think about it but at least she could hopefully get over the alt girl.

"Beca… what was Bumper talking about? It being my fault and all", Chloe had been wondering that the whole time, thinking it would be some dumb reason. Expect little did she know, that question was at the core of everything in a way.

Chloe could tell it had a bigger answer than expected by the look on Beca's face, she looked so conflicted and Beca quickly got up and started pacing.

"Well… um… yeah it's more my fault than yours if anything. Well yeah apparently Jesse played a shitty tournament and that's why they got 4th and all… so yeah…" Beca said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh", Chloe tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, she suddenly realized that Beca didn't know that she knew that they were together, "You must have been running through your boyfriend's mind to much for him to think straight during the game."

Beca stopped pacing and turned towards Chloe with a raised eyebrow and confused look, "Boyfriend? Who told you that?"

Chloe clenched her jaw for a second, she hated that word, "I umm… saw the Treble's performance and you guys kissing last Friday."

Beca bit her lip as a passing thought caught her attention; she had to handle this conversation carefully, "Chloe did you leave after that? You didn't hear the rest?"

"No, I forgot that me and Bree were doing something afterschool and hurried back to catch up with her", Chloe lied, looking away from Beca.

Beca stopped into front of Chloe and turned Chloe's face to look at her when Chloe refused to meet her eyes, "You would have at least text me if that happened. Don't lie to me Chlo, why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to see you guys get together… being all happy and stuff", Chloe shrugged and looked down again.

Beca smiled and tried not to do get over excited or anything because she thinks the best thing ever just happened to her, "Chloe, you couldn't have seen that. Because the second Jesse kissed me I pushed him away. He asked me why and I told him that there was someone else."

Chloe deflated, she was elated that Beca and Jesse weren't together but she had someone else she was going to lose Beca to… but wait, could it be. She couldn't help the small amount of hope that bubbled in her chest "Oh, okay well who is it?"

This was it, the big moment, Beca could it. "Why do you think Bumper blamed you?" Beca cupped Chloe's face and she could pin point the exact moment understood what she meant because her eyes light up like never before and a smile took over her face.

Chloe couldn't believe, if Beca was saying what she thought she was saying, and she's pretty sure she is; then her dreams just came true. Her heart started hammering and butterflies erupted in her stomach, "Beca… are you…?"

"I'm in love with you Chloe Beale. Completely and utterly in love with you", Beca whispered in the most sincere and vulnerable voice Chloe had ever heard her use and it brought tears to her eyes, one slipping down her cheek. Her heart skipped a beat and everything but this beautiful girl in front of her faded away.

"I'm absolutely, completely in love with you too, Beca Mitchell. With everything I am", Chloe whispered back as she rested her forehead against Beca's.

Chloe felt Beca let out a breath against her lips and looked down at Beca's lips, noticing Beca do the same. They both started leaning in at the same time and meet in the middle, pausing for a brief second before their lips touched for the first time.

It was pure magic to Chloe as her body came to life; her blood felt like it was singing and her heart was doing a dance, fireworks exploded behind in her eye lids and butterflies were having a party in her stomach. She couldn't help the moan she released as she realized Beca's lips were somehow softer than she dreamed of but were also firm and commanding. Everywhere Beca touched felt like it was on fire and Chloe couldn't get enough of the feelings she was feeling

The bell ringing broke them apart by causing them to both jump and for the kiss to end far sooner than either would have liked.

"Umm… like… wow", Beca stumbled over her words, her brain was buzzing.

Chloe giggled and fell back against the couch with a careless smile on her face and her hand made its way up to her lips, "No kidding, you could say that again. The rumors are true; you're a really good kisser."

"So… are… you…" Beca interrupted between each word with a kiss, the first two were one to each of Chloe's hands and the last one to her lips.

"Okay I think I just found my new favorite thing to do", Chloe was in a bliss as they pulled back but she squeaked when she felt Beca's hand on her stomach, "Becs, your hand is freezing you just iced it. Stop it! Beca stop it… that tickles!"

Beca was laughing as she continued her tickle attack on Chloe forcing the older girl to fall back on the couch as Beca quickly climbed on the couch as well.

"Beca stop… I'm going to pee", Chloe was able to get out between laughs.

Beca finally stopped and pull back her hands still laughing, till she noticed what position they were in, with Beca straddling the older girl.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen", Beca said softly as she moved a piece of hair behind Chloe's ear, as said girl blushed.

"Then you've probably never looked in a mirror", Chloe replied and mentally praised herself, that was good.

"Damn Beale that was smooth", Beca smiled as she leaned down and kissed the bubbly red head, both smiling into the kiss.

Beca suddenly pulled back with an excited look on her face, "Chloe Marie Beale, will you go out on a date with me?"

Chloe smiled like crazy as her heart started dancing again, "Of course I will, I thought you'd never ask."

"I've been waiting to since the first day we meet", Beca admitted as she moved so she was laying next Chloe cuddling into her side like they had many times before, but this time felt different, they felt closer.

"I've been waiting since I first talked to you", Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca, with a smile. She doesn't remember ever being so happy.

"Beca-babe! I know you didn't go home!" They heard yelling from down the stairs.

"Talk about this later?" Beca suggested as they sat up with smiles.

"I'm counting on it", Chloe sneaked in a kiss before Amy and Stacie appeared.

That just might be Chloe's last first kiss, she thinks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey pretty lady, fancy a good ride tonight?"

Chloe turned around with a disgusted look on her face at the guy who had approached her; she held back a gag at his wink.

"Sure I'll ride home in one car and you can in another", Chloe replied as she turned back around with an eye roll.

"Come on baby don't be like that, I'll rock your work", he didn't give up as he sat down next to her.

"Look, I'm not interested. I'm here with someone", Chloe signaled for another drink.

"They aren't here right now, come on babe. No need to play hard to get", he grabbed Chloe's arm to try and pulled her closer.

"Don't touch me asshole", Chloe tried to push him off but he was too strong.

"Hey buddy", he got tapped on the shoulder and was met with a punch to the kisser, "Don't touch her."

"What the hell dude? This is between us, now scam midget before I get mad", he stood up to try to intimidate the smaller women, trying to ignore the pain he was feeling from his bleeding lip.

"Damn, I gave you a chance", she swung again, this time with the hand that had rings on it and caught him right in the nose. She was reward with a 'crack'.

"Shit", he clutched his nose and felt the blood gushing out, "You'll regret that."

"Don't think I will asshole", she easily dodged his drunken punch and swept out his legs, sending him face first into the floor. He didn't attempt to get back up, only moving when 2 bouncers came and picked him up, dragging him out.

"Nice shot Beca", Jared, the bartender, said as he put down a drink for her and Chloe, who watched the scene in amusement.

Beca smiled at him and grabbed her drink, "Chloe Beale, it's been a while. I always seem to be punching people for you."

Chloe laughed and grabbed her drink, taking a sip, "Always my hero. You know I'm waiting for my date to get back, you're sort of in their seat."

"Is that so?" Beca acted like she thought about getting up but sat back down, "I don't think they'll mind."

"I think you're hotter anyway", Chloe winked at her and Beca choked on her drink before she started laughing.

"Good to know, and if we're being honest", Beca motioned for Chloe to get closer, "You're hotter than my wife too."

Chloe rolled her eyes and pushed Beca away by her shoulder but Beca catch her hand, "You know, you made a mistake when you approached me Beca."

"Is that so?" Beca raised her eyebrow, like she has done since high school.

"Yup, my name isn't Chloe Beale anymore", Chloe pulled Beca closer, "It's Chloe Mitchell."

"Much better", Beca mumbled against Chloe lips before she kissed her wife, "I missed you, Portland sucked without you."

"I missed you too, babe and your set tonight was amazing", Chloe pulled Beca into a hug, she had gone 3 days without being in her wife's arms and it was the absolute worst.

"Thanks, you're my muse for all my music", Beca sighed, she was finally home. That's what Chloe was to her, home.

"You know, that was reeeaalllyyy hot seeing you punch that guy", Chloe whispered into Beca's ear before nibbling on it, causing Beca to groan.

"Nobody messes with my girl", Beca pulled Chloe into a heated kiss as she pushed Chloe back against the bar.

"Break it up you 2, you're in public", Jared said in passing as they slowly started getting more heated.

"Let's head home, shall we?" Chloe suggested as they caught their breath.

"Best fucking idea I've heard all night", Beca grabbed Chloe hand and started guiding the laughing red head towards the door.

As they walked out the back door, the bouncers gave the famous DJ a nod. Beca was glad they were there to grab the guy but she would have happily taken out the guy herself.

Chloe was her world and she would protect her with everything she was.

She had been protecting her since high school and would for the rest of their lives.

Like she said, no one messes with her girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And donezo.  
> That's a wrap for high school.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please keep reviewing, and talk to you guys soon I hope.  
> See y'all later.


	4. But I Can't Hear a Word You Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a prompt from Hammo59, this one is for you. I really hope I didn't disappoint you, I live to serve.  
> I'll put the prompt at the end, I think you'll get a better read if you see it after.  
> Okay onto the story, all mistakes are mine of course.  
> Bonus points to those who get the title reference.  
> All mistakes are mine.

**But I Can't Hear a Word You Say**

Chloe really loved the park.

Everyone who knew here knew that more often than not if she had free time she was at the park.

A big reason was that Chloe's passion was photography, she was a photo teacher at a high school, and she loved taking photos in the park more than anything.

You never know what you're going to get when you take pictures at the park, the people always change and the scenery does as well.

Recently she has noticed another person who is at the park a lot as well. A girl probably, 25 or so, a little younger than her, she had brown hair and piercing blue eyes that always caught Chloe's attention during the rare times the girl looked up. She had a few tattoos and piercing that Chloe could see and a rocking figure with soft facial features.

She was beautiful.

Chloe had caught herself taking photos of the girl every time she saw the girl under the same tree every day, always with her head phones on and her head down as she wrote in a notebook, or sometimes working on her computer.

She fascinated Chloe but something about the girl made Chloe caution to approach her, something that she hasn't experienced before. She was normally super confident and forward but maybe it was the way the girl carried herself that made her weary to approach.

To be honest, she seemed like someone who wouldn't give Chloe the time of day.

It was 3 weeks after she had noticed the girl always being at the park as well that she worked up the courage to make some contact with the girl.

She took a deep breath before she walked over and stood next to the girl, who hadn't seen her yet.

"Hi, you look lonely over here", Chloe started and groaned at herself, that was so lame.

The girl didn't even move to look at her as she wrote an email, or that's what it seemed like she was doing.

Chloe cleared her throat but still nothing, she assumed she just couldn't hear her due to music or something. She felt awkward just standing there, and finally when she started swaying the girl looked up.

She looked startled to see the red head standing there and she just furrowed her eyebrows as she look at the red head.

To Chloe dismay the girl didn't reach up and remove her head phones, she just left them on but Chloe assumed she put down the voice to her music or something. At least she hoped so.

"Hi, I'm Chloe. I noticed you come here a lot and decided to come say hi. Mind if I sit?" Chloe motioned to the ground next to her.

The girl cocked her head to the side for a moment before she nodded and motioned for Chloe to sit down.

Chloe smiled at the action and sat down, internally cheering when the girl turned to her a little more.

"What's your name?" Chloe asked and the girl again looked at her funny before nodded and turning to reach into her bag, turning back with something in her hand.

She handed Chloe a card and she read it.

_Beca Mitchell_

_Architect_

_Email: xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Number: (xxx) xxx-xxxx_

Chloe was happily surprised as she got this and was intrigued to see the girl was an architect. That was really cool.

"Architect huh? That's really cool. I'm a photo teacher at a high school", Chloe happily turned to the girl, who smiled and gave her that thinking look again. Chloe only got a thumbs up in return, causing the teacher to frown. Maybe this girl was really shy.

"I just going to take a few photos now, I'll talk to you again later?" Chloe asked, maybe the girl, Beca, was just really busy and that's why she wasn't really responding.

Beca nodded while smiling at her and returned Chloe's wave before going back to her computer.

Chloe looked at her for a few more seconds before turning and walking towards the middle of the park.

She was now determined to learn more about the mysterious girl. She would break her out of her shell, or at least around Chloe she would.

With that in mind Chloe stopped to take photos of the fountain and people around it but not before sneaking in a photo of Beca, who was focused completely on her computer.

Well she knew her name, that's a good start.

XXXXXXXX

Chloe reached Beca's usual spot on Saturday but was disappointed to see the girl was not there. Chloe decided to sit down and wait but within 5 minutes she had passed out in the shade of the tree.

When she woke up to the sound of a kid shrieking and was she surprised to find Beca sitting next to her, doing her usual thing, writing in her notebook with her headphones on.

But now that she was close enough she could tell that Beca was never writing.

She had been drawing the whole time. Chloe couldn't see what since the sketchbook wasn't angled towards her.

"Hey Beca, what are you drawing?" Chloe asked as she sat up and stretched a little. She checked her phone and decided she must have been asleep for at least 40 minutes.

Beca gave her that look again before blushing; she bit her lip before handing Chloe the pad.

Chloe looked at drawing and was blown away. Beca was amazing! Probably the most talented drawer she had ever seen in action. Next she blushed seeing what Beca had been drawing.

Beca had been drawing her sleeping and the park around her, it looks so realistic. She even put shadows and made it seem like she caught the birds in motion.

"You're amazing! I mean like seriously talented", Chloe looked at Beca and motioned towards the sketch book, "May I?"

Beca again blushed and nodded, dropping her head.

Chloe started flipping through the pages and her mind was absolutely blown at the skill of this girl. A lot of them were drawing of beautiful building that Chloe decided Beca had probably designed herself. But others were just drawing capturing random moments of time, like one of a little girl dancing with a beaming smile on her face and a man playing a saxophone in the back. These were as amazing as a photo.

She looked up and noticed Beca giving her a nervous look, like she wasn't sure how Chloe would react to the drawing. Chloe wondered why the girl was so worried, she was amazing but before she said anything the picture she flipped to catch her attention.

It was her; she was standing and taking pictures of Ms. Jefferson, another regular at the park, feeding the birds. Chloe was beyond words just trying to describe the drawing.

She looked up and Beca gave her a shy smile before reaching to grab her sketchbook. When Beca did this her attention was drawn to something next to her leg.

A piece of paper, it was written on. Oh! This was from Beca.

[Writing: all writing in _italic,_ Chloe is straight _italic,_ Beca is **_bold and italic_** ]

**_I hope you don't think I'm too weird for drawing you_ **

Chloe looked up at the girl and noticed her smiling to herself a little as she continued her drawing; she knew Chloe was reading the paper. If this is how the girl wanted to communicate then so be it. Maybe she really likes her music or had speech problems she wasn't proud of **{AN** **: I KNOW I HAD THAT PROBLEM}**. Not that it would bother Chloe at all.

Chloe reached over into her bag and grabbed a pencil.

_You're really good so I'm flattered. Plus I would be a hypocrite then cause I'll admit I always take pictures of you_

She smiled and passed back the paper to Beca, who blushed when she saw what Chloe wrote. She thought for a second before writing back and passing it to Chloe.

**_Thanks, I kinda have to be good for my job. And why take pictures of me when there are so many amazing scenes going on around us? I'm no sight._ **

Chloe scoffed, the girl was beautiful. How could she think she wasn't a sight to behold?

_Trust me, you're a great sight to look at. You're beautiful, own up to it_

Chloe bit her lip and thought erasing it before she had a moment and decided to be bold giving Beca the paper.

Beca looked down and blushed as soon as she read what Chloe wrote and quickly wrote back, not looking at Chloe as she slid it to her.

**_Please, you're the beautiful one here_ **

Chloe stomach flipped after reading that and she beamed at the girl before writing back.

_Then lets agree we're both beautiful (even though, I think you're more beautiful). Let's learn more about each other._

_What's your favorite color?_

_How old are you?_

They spent the next 2 hours at the park just passing the paper back and forth learning more about each other, not once speaking.

Chloe was extremely disappointed when Beca told her she had to get going soon to pick up a friend. She was really enjoying Beca's company, like a lot.

Beca packed up her stuff and they both stood up, not that she would say anything but it annoyed Chloe that Beca still had her headphones on, plugged into her phone.

Beca smiled at Chloe and handed the high school teacher 2 things before she waved and walked away. Chloe watching her go till she couldn't see the short girl anymore.

She looked at what she was given and her heart skipped a beat as she saw the finished drawing of her sleeping on top and the paper they were writing on under it. But what really made her happy was the note Beca put on top.

**_I really enjoyed hanging with you today. If you want text me sometime. Here's my personal:_ **

**_(xxx) xxx-xxxx_ **

**_-Beca_ **

Chloe smiled and did a little victory dance in her head, she didn't want to wait and she didn't care how eager she seemed as she input the number into her phone.

She saved the number under 'Masterpiece' and shot her a text.

_Thanks for the drawing, for sure making it on my fridge ;)_

As she was walking to her car she smiled as she felt her phone vibrate.

**_Then I expect a photo to put it in my office. Just not of me pls :p_ **

Okay maybe what she was feeling for Beca wasn't all friendly, she can admit that.

She definitely had a crush. And she was proud of it.

XXXXXXXX

It was probably the 4th week of them hanging out that Chloe worked up the courage to ask the one thing that was always bothering her.

You see, they had a weird friendship they only communicated through pictures, drawing, and writing. Beca had been opening up to her a bit more but still after all their texting but Chloe was yet to hear her speak or see her without her headphones on. She always had them on.

She was curious to what her crush, yes she refers to Beca as this in her head, was listening to.

_Just out of curiosity, what are you listening to you? I have never seen you without headphones on_

Beca's face and body langue changed. She literally froze and she looked conflicted before her shoulders dropped and she took off her headphones and, to Chloe's surprise, passed them to the red head.

Chloe excitedly grabbed them and put them on, waiting for whatever Beca listens to, to play but was confused as nothing played.

"I can't hear anything", Chloe was completely confused as she turned to Beca and slipped the headphones down to her neck.

Beca looked conflicted still and gave Chloe that thinking look she got a lot before she wrote something down and looked at her feet as she passed Chloe the paper, refusing to look at the red head and her reaction.

**_Me neither, that's why I read lips_ **

Chloe was super confused for a moment before it suddenly clicked in her mind.

Oh! Oh…

Beca was deaf.

Suddenly a lot of things made more sense but a few questions still lingered in her mind.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Chloe asked, making sure to say the words extra.

Beca sighed as she grabbed the paper.

**_Because of that, you just said everything slower. I didn't want you treating me different, ppl act like I'm different since I can't hear. And I hate it_ **

Chloe felt bad reading that, she had been thinking of Beca a little different in her head for a few seconds.

Chloe thought of a reply and one came to mind quickly, she grabbed the paper and wrote it down.

_You're still Beca Mitchell to me._

That sentence might not seem like that big of a deal but it really was and Chloe could tell she said the right thing by the look on Beca's face, a beaming smile.

Chloe had a lot more she wanted to ask but she didn't want to upset Beca, who seemed to realize this.

**_You can ask me questions, I don't mind_ **

_Thanks, I just have a few. A big one being why do you wear head phones all the time?_

**_Idk, I guess it's a way of trying to get ppl to not talk to me or something. normally works but there was one red head who I'm glad didn't see it that way_ **

_Like anything would have stopped me_

_Okay so have you've been deaf your whole life?_

**_No, happened when I was 14. Long story that I don't feel like telling today. Another day I promise_ **

_I'm holding you 2 that_

Chloe smiled at Beca, who returned it, and Chloe knew that this information didn't change her feelings at all. Not one bit, well actually she thinks her crush might have just grown a little more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

You see Chloe was a very busy person, between teaching and her outside passions. Then you add on the night classes she has been going to for the last 3 months.

She felt pretty confident in its topic now and she was almost shaking as she was about to use it for the first time, and it had the possibility to change a lot.

She was meeting with Beca for breakfast, something they do every Saturday now, and she was more nervous then she had ever been before.

Just one look at Beca and her heart started speeding up, her palms were now sweating, and her stomach turned in both a good and bad way.

"Hey Becs", Chloe's voice was steady, thankfully, and she got a smile and wave in return. Her heart filled with happiness as she watched Beca slid a coffee to her, she knows how much Beca hates to order.

Beca grabbed a pen and wrote on her napkin before sliding it to Chloe.

**_U ok? U look a little off_ **

Chloe took a deep breath and grabbed Beca's pen, writing quickly.

_I have something to do really quick and I really don't want to mess it up. It means a lot to me, so give me a second?_

Chloe held her breath as she watched Beca read it before looking up with a confused look and a nod.

This was it her big moment. She can do this. She quickly wiped her hands on her jeans before bringing them up and doing the exact moves she had been memorizing and practicing for the last 2 weeks.

Will you go out with me?

[Anything underlined is being signed, Chloe is again just underlined, Beca is **bold and underlined** ]

She let out a breath after she did it, she had been going to sign language classes for 3 months now as a surprise for Beca.

The look on Beca's face made it all worth it. Beca was absolutely beaming and Chloe could practically feel the happiness coming off her. What really shocked Chloe were the tears that were gathering in the younger girl's eyes. Beca wasn't a very emotionally person.

Beca let out a small sigh that almost sounded like a laugh.

**You learned sign language?**

I've been taking night classes for like 3 months

Beca shook her head in disbelief before she suddenly light up again and blushed as she smiled.

**Yes **

Chloe was confused for a second before it clicked in her mind, Beca just agreed to go out with her. Yes! A smile over took her face as she reached over and squeezed Beca's hand, who squeezed back.

Great! How's this Friday for you?

**Sounds great. More detail later**

Chloe nodded and the waiter came over asking for their order, Chloe ordered for both of them.

After the waiter left Chloe noticed Beca at some point had slid a note to her.

**_I've been working up the nerve to ask you out for weeks now. Guess you beat me to it. Thank you for putting in the time and effort for me to learn a new language. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me_ **

It was worth in Chloe mind. Anything that involved getting closer to Beca was worth it to her.

Cause Beca would always be worth it to her.

XX

It was now a month into their new relationship and they found it easy to transfer from friends into more. Very little changed, the biggest changes probably being the fact that now kiss and do far more than kiss in the bedroom.

They were enjoying a relaxing Saturday morning in the park with a picnic Beca had packed. Said girl was currently laying down sideways with her head in Chloe's lap as the red head combed through it with her fingers. She was sketching the scene to the best of her ability while laying down.

Beca smiled in happiness as she turned to look up at Chloe who was already looking right at her causing Beca to blush. She sat up and crawled up so that she could plant her lips on the red head's with a smile.

Chloe hummed into the kiss as put her hand on Beca's neck to deepen the kiss, which Beca happily recuperated.

They pulled back when air became a problem.

Both leaned their foreheads together for a moment as they tried to catch their breath. Chloe was the one who leaned back so she could put up her hand for Beca to see.

143

Beca smiled as she did it back. That was their way of saying I love you. Beca had surprised Chloe and been the one to say it first last week, Chloe had been trying to hold it back; to be honest she had been in love with Beca before they even got together.

Chloe smiled as she got up and started packing up some of the food they had already eaten.

"Chloe! I'm back!"

Chloe's head snapped up at the voice and a hand shot up to her mouth as she saw her older brother walking towards her. He was in the military and she hasn't seen him since Christmas.

"Charlie!" Chloe was up and running before Beca even noticed someone else that Chloe knew was in the park.

They embraced in a hug halfway and Beca couldn't resist grabbing Chloe's camera and capturing the sweet moment of the sibling reunion. She recognized him from photos; they had just been over the Beale household last night for dinner. Plus it wasn't her first time there so she had seen the photos all before many times.

They happily walked back over and Beca's heart soared at seeing how happy Chloe was, she knew how much Chloe worried about her brother.

"Hi I'm Charlie, you are?" Charlie had seen his sister kissing the girl but decided he needed to grill her a bit.

"This is-" Chloe started but was cut off by her brother.

"I think she can introduce herself", Charlie gave the girl a challenging look and was surprised when he got an amused look back, he knew how physically intimating he was.

Chloe as well knew this was going to be amusing, "If you insist."

Beca stood up and put her hand out for him, making sure to give him a strong shake as well, which surprised him.

But nothing beat the look of surprise on his face as she started signing to him. He was confused before he realized why Chloe went to introduce her and then he was embarrassed and blushing.

"Can I introduce her now?" Chloe asked amused and got a nod in return, "Charlie this is Beca my girlfriend and yes, she is deaf."

"I'm sorry. Wait how do I say that in sign language?" Charlie asked his sister, who he guessed learned sign language.

"She can read lips dumbo", Chloe laughed as he turned red again and even Beca cracked a smile.

Beca signed something and he looked at Chloe completely confused, "She said that you shouldn't feel bad, a lot of people make that mistake."

Charlie nodded before turning to Beca with a set look and threated her, "Don't hurt my sister or you'll really regret it."

Beca waved him off and pointed herself first before making a heart with her hands and finally she pointed at Chloe, saying I love her in simple terms.

Chloe heart flipped and she couldn't resist leaning in and kissing Beca's cheek.

Charlie could see how happy his sister was and if she was happy then he was happy. It was totally obvious how much the girls loved each other.

He was pretty sure from one encounter that they would end up together for life.

And his thoughts were confirmed almost a year and a half later as he watched his sister crying happy tears and signing 'I do' at the altar back at Beca before they walked down the aisle as a new wedded couple.

Beca had never been happier that someone had ignore her headphones for once.

Chloe couldn't help but be overjoyed that her parents had led her to her love for parks, because that love led her to a stronger one.

A forever kind of love.

Some people might think it was hard for her to be with Beca but it really wasn't. It wasn't for one simple reason.

That reason being she loved Beca with everything she was and then some.

Like they say, love conquers all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom.  
> First and most importantly I hope I didn't offend anyone who read this in any way.  
> Fun Fact: Chloe's brother's reaction is based off my first encounter with a friend of mine.  
> Oh the prompt was:  
> Your officially one of my favourite writers  
> Prompt: person A is deaf so person B asks her on a date using sign language from a class she had been taking just for person A  
> Till next time.


	5. Tip Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the prompt by cakedinmud:  
> Man this is dope. Can we have one where Chloe falls for wonanizer Beca despite Aubrey's disapproval and the fact that Beca really has legit wandering eye? Some jealous Chloe of course heh. But Beca really changes and tries so hard to be a one-wonan gal because she has only ever loved Chloe for real. Yhanks.  
> I really hope you liked it, I tried to put your idea inside one I already had.  
> So yeah all mistakes are mine, hope you all enjoy. Could be better but still happy with how it can out. Basketball terms in it not super important to understand, and Beca's loves are mine in terms of basketball. Just throwing that out there.  
> Enjoy...

**Tip off**

"My boss's boss, Ms. Phillips, is going to be there and I really need to make a good impression if I want to get that promotion", Chloe listened to her dad say this for the 5th time that night.

They were going to a basketball game between the Atlanta Hawks and Golden State Warriors. He was invited by his company and he was able to bring a guess which resulted in him bring the only free person, his daughter. Who just so happened to know nothing about basketball.

"You got this dad, just be yourself", Chloe encouraged him as she squeezed his arm. She had a tight grip on his arm as they tried to move their way through the crowd in the arena to get to the box his company rented.

"I hope so baby, I hope you aren't too bored but I'm not sure how many people your age will be here, oh we're here", Chris Beale stopped outside the door and showed their tickets before they were allowed in.

"I'll be fine dad, stop worrying and enjoy the night", Chloe smiled trying to reassure him.

It seemed to work as a smile slipped onto his face and they were happily greeted by his coworkers. The sweet was amazing it had tables inside and a full stocked fridge, next to it was a table full of food and desserts, in the back was a bathroom next to a wall of TV, and there was a balcony to the room outside a glass door with a row of comfy looking seats. Plus they had a good view of the court.

They made a round around the room, where Chris introduced to the people in the room. Chloe was polite, smiling and shaking all of their hands but asked her any of their names and you would get a blank.

As her dad got into talk with them about work she quickly excused herself. She grabbed a plate of chicken tenders and fries along with a bottle of water and made her way to the balcony. She was the only person out there and she went to the one table.

The arena was quick filling up to watch the Western Conference leading Warriors, who looked unbeatable as they have started to get in rhythm with Stephen Curry and Kevin Durant finding themselves playing off of each other.

Another few people were coming in as Chloe hear people welcoming them, but she was too busy scanning the crowd to turn and look.

She was alone out there till the lights dimmed and players were introduced and the National Anthem was sung. After that point most of the people went back inside to watch the game on the TVs and socialize.

But one person didn't and she definitely caught Chloe's eye. She was a girl that was maybe a little younger than Chloe and she hot. She had on black skinny jeans that clung to her perfectly and a yellow jersey with a bridge on the front with a black tight fit shirt on underneath that showed her muscle perfectly. Chloe also recognized the name on the back, it was Curry. One of the few names she knew.

Chloe also thought the girl's blue piercing eyes might have been the greatest things she has ever had the pleasure of seeing personally.

The girl caught her eye and gave Chloe a smirk, and god damn that made her hotter. If you couldn't tell, Chloe was single and ready to mingle.

So she couldn't deny she was excited when the girl made her way to Chloe and sat down in the other chair at the table.

"I'll admit, I'm surprised to see someone around my age here", the mysterious girl said.

Chloe smiled at her, "Same here. I'm Chloe Beale and I can say I'm happy to see you, thought I would be stuck with a bunch of middle aged guys all night."

"Beca", Chloe definitely would have that name stuck in her head for a while, "I normally am, sucks ass but I just watch the game. They have stopped trying to talk to me now."

"Come to a lot of these? It's my first one", Chloe admitted, the girl seemed to actually know the game.

"Oh yeah, I come to like over half the games every season. Basketball is my sport. I'm a point guard for my school, or will be to be exact", it made sense to Chloe that the brunette was in a sport since she had a lot of muscle. Plus she was a good height to play **[we'll just act like she is in this story].**

"That's awesome! But may I ask you why you're supporting the other team then? What happened to loyalty?" Chloe knew how many people had hoped on the Warriors Bandwagon.

"I am being loyal; I grew up in the bay area. I fell in love with the Warriors as a child and stuck with them when they rocked and when they sucked. I fell in love with Curry his rookie season, before anyone else even knew his name", Beca scoffed, she hated bandwagon fans, they gave real fans a bad name.

"I have a feeling you aren't a fan of all the bandwagons?" Chloe giggled at the look of disgust on Beca's face.

"Hush you, the game is starting", Beca said with a smile to let Chloe know she was joking.

"So about that… I don't really know the game of basketball. Do you mind giving me a few pointers on what's happening?" Chloe smiled sheepishly at Beca, her brothers hated explaining the rules of the game to her.

"I got you Red, you'll be walking out of here as an expert", Beca smiled at her and Chloe forgot her own name for a second.

"So you see the 2 tallest guys on the court, those are the centers. And see how they are facing each other right now in the center of the court, there are about to do a tip off…" Beca explained and she literally had Chloe hanging to every word she said.

By half time Chloe understood basketball a lot better and she had definitely taking a liking to Beca. Beca was so awkwardly adorable at times and at other times she was so confident it took the red head's breath away.

At the moment they were walking around at half time since Chloe had wanted to see more of the arena.

They had gotten popcorn and were currently looking at the store for something to remember the night by.

Chloe was trying on a grey jacket with the Hawks logo on the front; she really liked how it looked on her.

"What do you think?" Chloe asked Beca and she did a turn.

"It looks good on you, I mean it would look better if it had a Warriors logo on the front but…" Beca joked and Chloe knocked her shoulder.

"I'm faithful to my home team as well. I think I'm going to get it", Chloe decided as she took it off and they got in line, Beca grabbing a stuff animal for a friend.

Chloe grimaced a little when she saw the price but she really wanted the jacket so she grabbed for her wallet.

"Hey Katie, this too", Beca passed her the stuff animal and her credit card.

"Hey Beca, looking good", Katie winked at Beca and rung them up all while Chloe was still coming to terms with what happened. She also contained the feeling of jealous that rose for a few seconds.

"Beca, I got it", Chloe insisted as she pulled out her credit card but Beca waved her off.

"My gift since it's your first time here. Something to remember the night by", Beca grabbed the bag and said goodbye to the girl, who made the call me sign back.

Beca was confused for a second before she looked at the receipt and saw the digits on it, she rolled her eyes and threw it in the bag. Chloe smiled at that.

Chloe put her hand on Beca arms as they walked out and squeezed, "Thank you Beca."

"No problem Chloe", Beca smiled at her before shyly bumping into Chloe's arm, "Let's head back."

Chloe was already holding back a laugh as before she even started talking, "You know Beca I think this is a _tip off_ to a great friendship."

Beca groaned and Chloe couldn't help but laugh as Beca complained, "That was so baaadddddd…"

Chloe laughed but she did think they had a great connection.

If only they knew.

XXXXXXXXX

Chloe had been pouting for the past 2 days and it was really starting to annoy Aubrey since she wouldn't reveal why.

Aubrey groaned as she watched into Chloe sitting in front of the TV again watching the Hawks game with Mac and Cheese, her comfort food.

Aubrey had enough so she watched in front of the TV and ignored Chloe groaning at her as she crossed her arms.

"Breee move…" Chloe complained as she flopped back on the couch.

"No, not till you tell me why you're mopping so much", Aubrey demanded as she put on a straight face.

Chloe sighed and looked down at her hands, she knew had to tell her friend now, "Imeetthisawesomehotgirlbutididn'tgethernumberandi'mbumbed."

Aubrey wasn't able to make out what Chloe said and the red head was red, feeling dumb for moping after saying it out loud, "Can you repeat that? So I can actually hear this time."

Chloe flopped onto her back and sighed, "So remember the game I went to with my dad for his company… well yeah there was another girl around our age there and she was really hot, like so hot I wanted to-"

"Chloe, the point", Aubrey didn't want to know the dirty thoughts going through her best friend's head.

Chloe shook her head to get the images out of her head but she was red as she continued, "Right, so I stayed with her the whole time and not only was she superhot but we clicked. We clicked Bree! I've never clicked with anyone was so fast! It was like I had known her far longer than that night and she was such great company… she even bought me a super expensive jacket…"

Chloe trailed out in thought about Beca and Aubrey was officially confused, "So what's the problem then?"

With that reminder Chloe huffed and went face first into the couch groaning still, "The end of the night was super hectic and I lost her in the crowd of people and I never got her number! Not even a last name!"

Aubrey sighed and dropped onto the couch with Chloe and rubbed her back, "It will be fine, you just have to stop moping around. You only knew her for a few hours."

"You don't understand, we had a connection", Chloe complained as she turned to face her best friend.

"You still need to cheer up; maybe you'll see her at another company event or something. Just please go out with me tonight, I'm going to go to the basketball game today, it's the first game and I'm going to go support my cousin. With your new found love for basketball it will be perfect for you to come keep me company", plus Aubrey really didn't want to go to the game alone just in case Stacie sat with someone else.

"Aubrey, I don't wanna go", Chloe whined as she threw a blanket over her head. Chloe still hadn't meet Aubrey's cousin who goes here, Aubrey was really close with her but said that Chloe couldn't meet her with the fear that she'll fall for her cousin, who was known as a charmer. Chloe had rolled her eyes at that, Aubrey was ridiculous.

"Too bad, we're leaving in 2 hours. I expect you to be ready", Aubrey walked away with that, leaving a groaning Chloe on the couch.

Aubrey was happy to find Chloe in jeans and an Atlanta Hawks jacket she had never seen her best friend wear before. Oh, the girl bought Chloe a jacket, which must be it.

"Thank you", Aubrey said as she slipped on her shoes as Chloe grabbed her purse.

"You're lucky I love you", with that the 2 girls left towards the game.

They got there 15 minutes later and Aubrey smiled as she saw Stacie waiting by the front for them.

"Oh look, there's your lady crush", Chloe teased as they got closer, getting a shove in response.

"Hi guys", Stacie approached them but stared at Aubrey with a smile almost the whole time.

"Hey Stacie", Aubrey smiled shyly as she hugged the girl.

Chloe rolled her eyes, she was totally third wheeling tonight.

Of course she was right, the game was about to start and Chloe had been ignored almost the whole time. But that was fine with her, she had popcorn and she knew it was super dumb, but she was scrolling through the internet looking for Beca. There was like a 1 in 1,000,000 chance she'll see the girl again.

Chloe was broken out of her thoughts by Aubrey's loud cheer, letting her know that the blonde's cousin was just announced in the starting lineup. The red head eyes were glued to her phone till Aubrey nudged her to tell her the game was starting.

"Alright, alright I'm- OMG! That's her! Bree that's her! Beca!" Chloe looked up and noticed the one person she had been moping over the past few days on the court.

Aubrey went to tell Chloe to be quiet when her jaw dropped, well there goes her plan to keep them apart, "You mean the girl with the bun and tattoos. One of the shorter players, right?"

"Yeah that's her, she looks so hot in her uniform", Chloe couldn't help her eyes from eating up the sight that was Beca.

"13? She is pretty hot", Stacie threw in off handedly but added at Aubrey's frown, "But I kinda have a thing for blondes."

That got Aubrey to smile for a second before she bit her lip, "That's Beca Mitchell. Best player on the team, I'm a little bias but the stats say so too."

"Why are you bias?" Chloe asked with a smile, she had a full name to put to the face, the hot face.

"Cause I'll always think my family is better than others", Aubrey sighed, she knew they would understand. Or at least she hoped they did.

"What do-… no…", Chloe's eyes widen as she understood the statement.

"Yup, that's my cousin", Aubrey confirmed with a small smile.

Chloe didn't know what to think about that, on one hand it didn't bother her at all that they were related, and actually that's great. But on the other hand, there was Aubrey's warning about her being a charmer. Chloe certainly knew that was true now.

It was after Barden's win, led by Beca's 26 points and 8 assists that Chloe started to get a little nervous. Maybe Beca wouldn't remember her really.

Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe were waiting outside the locker room for Beca, the blonde and Beca already having plans for dinner.

She walked out with 2 other teammate and Chloe felt the jealously raise up again as they both kissed Beca on the cheek and hugged her before walking away.

"Helmet head, over here!" Aubrey called to her cousin, getting a head turn and smile in return.

"Pukey, you came", Beca hugged her cousin and got a hit on the arm for the nickname. Chloe did have to bite back a laugh after that one.

"This is Stacie", Aubrey introduced the brunette with a blush.

Beca's eyebrows shot up, she had heard a lot about the girl, "Pleasure to meet you Stacie. I've heard a bunch of great things about you, and let me say the descriptions don't do you justice. You're really breath taking."

Stacie smiled and blushed, looking at Aubrey really quick before to Beca with a smile, "I've heard a lot about you as well, normally bad since it's her. But always nice to meet someone so nice and hot, already boosting my confidence."

Chloe could see it now the charm Beca had being used and she finally stepped up, putting herself into the light.

Aubrey gave them both a look but knew they were both flirts, she started but was cut off, "And my best frie-."

"Chloe!" Beca smiled brightly and her eyes light up.

Chloe is sure her heart shouldn't beat that fast but she didn't care, "Hey Beca."

Beca moved forward and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, causing the red head to turn the color of her hair. Beca pulled back and smiled at her, "Nice jacket Red."

"Thanks, I scammed it off this one girl", Chloe teased getting an eye roll in response.

"As long as she got to spend a minute in your presence it was probably worth it", Beca smiled back.

Chloe blushed and decided to change the topic, she had blushed enough already, "So food? I'm pretty hungry."

"Sounds good, the usual Bree?" Beca readjusted her backpack after taking her keys out from it.

"Meet you there, stay safe on the roads", Aubrey gave Beca genuine smile and the basketball player gave her a sarcastic salute and smile in return.

"So that's my cousin", Aubrey said as they walked towards the parking lot.

Chloe kicked the ground before looking up at Aubrey with a guilty smile, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Aubrey's eyebrow furrowed, "Believe what?"

"The fact that I would probably fall for your cousin, I think you might just end up being right", Chloe smiled and bit her lip. She could totally see herself falling for Beca.

Aubrey shook her head, she knew it. She unlocked her car and they all got in. It wasn't until they got in the line to get out that Aubrey responded, "Look Chloe, anyone could see Beca's a charmer and I can't deny she has had her fair share of girlfriends and boyfriends but she isn't a bad person. She treats everyone she dates with respect and would never cheat, she's just a flirt and doesn't know how to turn that off. I-I guess what I'm getting at is that if you want to date my cousin, I say go for it."

"Thanks Bree", Chloe fears about Beca had been reduced and her heart warmed at how much Aubrey seemed to care about her cousin and the red head herself. Plus she knew Aubrey knew that Chloe wanted to date Beca from her rants the last few days but if Aubrey had said she didn't want her to, she won't purse it.

But with her permission, there is no doubt she was going to pursuit the hot basketball player.

XXXXXXXX

"Let's go Beca!" Chloe cheered as the 10th home game of the season was coming down to this final possession.

Barden was down 96 to 97 with 10 seconds left on the clock and the ball about to be in Beca's hands, the leading scorer in the conference.

Chloe has gone to every home game and Aubrey had gone to all but the last one. Chloe and Beca have been getting really close, hanging out almost every day now between classes and both their practices, with the Bellas coming back. Aubrey was not wrong at all, she was falling for Beca quickly and hard and she didn't know how to stop (or if she even wanted to). There were times when she was completely convinced Beca was falling for her too but another times she completely thinks she's seeing things. Like when they go out and Beca can't help but look at someone who is good looking pass by them, or 'harmlessly' (as Beca says) flirts with them. Or when they run into one of Beca's exes, which happens a lot. But she should actually be happy; her jealous is what really showed her how much she cared for the star basketball player.

Chloe held onto the blonde's arm as they watched the ball get inbounded to Beca as she quickly dribbled into a screen, the screener rolling and forcing the post player to switch onto Beca. Beca sized her up quickly and did a quick cross over before going behind her back, she stepped back with her foot now around the three point line and had just enough space to get her shoot off.

Hundreds of eyes followed the ball's path and most held their breath as the ball flew through the air and the buzzer went off.

Swish.

Chloe screamed with the rest of the crowd and excitedly starting jumping around celebrating as she jumped and hugged her equally as pumped best friend.

She turned towards the court and noticed Beca being swarmed by her teammates but even in the mist of all that, the star was able to catch the red head's eye and point to her with an excited smile.

Chloe did a thumps up back before she couldn't she her anymore, she could feel it tonight was going to be a good night.

The direction of the night led her to a 24 hour diner/bar with most of the team and some others. Everyone was still hyped from the win and talk around the table was cheerfully and excited.

Beca, who was to her right, was in most of the conversation, smiling the whole time. Her game winner still had her face light up and Chloe's heart was beating faster from the look of happiness on Beca's face.

The night was almost perfect.

Almost, only one thing ruined that night.

And that thing was named Mary. Beca's ex-girlfriend, current teammate and best friend.

She was a really touchy friend, which left a bad feeling in Chloe's stomach every time she watched her touch the hero of the night to her right. Most of the time it was for no reason.

Beca had told Chloe many times that her and Mary and decided to be friend because they worked better that way. But something about the looks they give each other causes the red head's skin to crawl.

But she wasn't jealous, no not at all. Why would she be? You know rather than the fact she's totally falling in love with the laughing girl next to her.

So you really can't blame her for snapping when she did.

The final straw ended up being when Mary had grabbed Beca's hand, holding it and jokingly saying, "You need to share some of your luck with me, you have enough to go around."

Most people laughed a little but Chloe wasn't able to stop herself before she snapped, "Do you always have to touch her? God, you guys freaking broke up."

Everyone was stunned into silence and Chloe's eyes were as wide as the frozen Beca's eyes, the brunette's mouth opened and closed a few times.

Chloe blushed and quickly stood up, "Oh god, I'm so embarrassed. I'm sorry, I should leave."

Chloe was already walking towards the door before anyone could say anything, she heard her name called out by Beca but ignored it and stepped outside into the cold night.

 _Great job Chloe, you just made a fool of yourself, there go your chance with Beca_ , Chloe thought with a frown as she started walking, wanting to get to the corner before calling a cab.

She never made it pass the first alley as a hand caught her arm and pulled her into, cornering her against the wall.

She went to scream when her eyes meet the shade of blue she had dreamed of too many times.

"What was that? Why did you leave?" Beca asked and Chloe could feel her breath against her face, making it hard for her to breathe.

"I'm so sorry that just came out, I'm so embarrassed. That's why I left", Chloe moved her eyes to the left of Beca's head, knowing she wouldn't be able to talk with looking her in the eyes so close.

"Why does her touching me bother you so much? I've told you so many times we're just friends. Mary and I both agreed to that", Beca thought she knew the reason but didn't want to get her hopes to high.

Chloe couldn't help herself as her voice raised, "Fine! I was jealous okay! Beca I really like you and-"

She wasn't able to finish that sentence as Beca swallowed the rest of her words as she did the one thing they had both been dreaming of for so long.

Chloe couldn't even describe what she was feeling at the moment, had she died and gone to heaven? It felt like it.

Beca pulled back and rested her forehead against Chloe's, "I like you too, Chloe. And trust me, you have nothing to be jealous of, you're the one always on my mind."

Chloe's heart skipped a beat at that, "How did you do it? One kiss and I think you already hooked me, I think I'm addicted to you now. But what a way to go."

Beca just smiled and reconnected their lips, starting slow as their lips moved together before it quickly got heated as Beca's tongue ran across the red head's lip.

What started out as a small kiss was lead to something you normally see in a bedroom as they both poured their emotions they had held back for so long into the kiss.

"Get it Becs, but preferably not in public."

The 2 jumped apart at the voice as they turned and found Mary at the end of the alley, with a smug smile directed at them.

"You were taking a while, decided to see what the holdup was. But I could come back in a few minutes if you want", Mary had a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Stuff it asshole", Beca reported back as she finally took a step back from where she was cornering Chloe to the wall, but not without grabbing her hand.

Mary smiled and held up her arms, "Hey I'm super happy for you, I know how long you have been pinning after her. And Chloe you literally have not reason to be jealous of me, I see Beca more as a sister than anything. Just FYI."

"I know that now, but I am sorry about earlier", Chloe said with a small smile, she did feel bad about snapping at the girl.

"I don't care, it's fine. But you will be sorry if you ever screw her over. You might be Aubrey's best friend but that won't stop me", Mary warned with a glare and a tight lipped mouth. A face of complete seriousness.

"Dully noted but you have nothing to be worried about, I don't plan on hurting her", Chloe gulped, she was actually a little intimated by Mary, what can she say, Mary was scary looking and a killer athlete, she could easily hurt Chloe.

"Good then let's go celebrate", Mary whooped as she walked back into the bar with a new reason to be loud and drink.

"Hey Chloe", Beca said as they were about to walk into the bar.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked with a smile as she squeezed Beca's hand.

"Wanna be my girlfriend maybe? I mean you don't have to if-", Beca was about to start rumbling.

As cute as awkward rambling Beca was, Chloe cut her off with a kiss, "I would love to, more than anything."

"Cool, I mean that's good", Beca tried to play it cool but Chloe could she how happy the girl was, it almost bursting out of her.

"Come on girlfriend, let's go face your teammates before heading home, you have a busy day tomorrow planning our first date", Chloe smiled as she said the term, it caused a burst of happiness in her.

"Is that so?" Beca asked as they walked closer to the table.

"I'm ready to be wowed", Chloe smiled as a few people throw comments at them about their bruised lips and messed up hair.

"Oh you will be", Beca promised as she pulled out Chloe's seat for the red head before sitting down and putting her arm around her girl.

And after the karaoke bar, where Beca surprised her with having an amazing voice and her cover of Cheerlead by OMI, then the hand packed picnic on top of a hill that over looked the city and a skinny dipping adventure, Chloe was positive that Aubrey was right.

She had fallen for her charmer of a cousin.

And she couldn't be happier.

And it was definitely worth Aubrey's 'I told you so' that she threw in as she did her maid of honor speech at their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the final.  
> So I'll be putting up the other ones up soon hopefully but I'm a bit busy. But please review or drop a kudos, it will make me write faster, I promise.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Adios.


	6. Stacie Beale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this really isn't my best work.  
> And that's all for now, onto the story.  
> Inspired by a song, it's "Chloe" by Emblem3. Love that song. But it's not mine :(  
> All mistakes are mine.

**Stacie Beale**

Have you heard of Chloe Beale? Yeah, Stacie's sister.

Chloe was used to it by now or at least that's what she told herself. She was forever going to be Stacie's sister.

The red head wasn't anything special; the only thing separating her from the crowd was her red mane and bright blue eyes. Rather than that she was someone who was easily forgotten. You could say she was still developing into her body and she loved her place as a drama head.

Her sister on the other hand was Barden High's golden girl, and, sadly, school 'player'. She was the cheerleading captain, on line for valedictorian, her junior class president, she worked as a part time model, and she was the most desired after person in Barden. Stacie Beale had mastered high school.

Whenever Chloe said her name she always got the same response, "Oh, are you related to Stacie?"

She was used it and used to people trying to get close with her to get close with her sister. It was really annoying.

But her sister was perfect, what more could she expect.

XXX

Chloe was beyond mad, she was livid with her sister. She was currently about 10 minutes into her 30 minute walk that was forced on her after her sister had taken the car and left without her. Her excuse being someone she really liked was coming over and she wanted to clean up.

She jumped and squeaked as she was brought out of her thoughts by a voice.

"What's up Red?"

Chloe's heart sped up, she knew that voice. She had dreamed of it. (Yes she knew how creepy that sounds.)

Beca Mitchell, aka the school badass. Ms. Who-needs-school and who-cares-what-people-think.

Oh and Chloe's secret crush. Like a huge crush.

Everyone knew of Beca, she was positive of that but she _knew_ Beca. They had bonded over a musical at the school once.

Beca, of course, had not signed up but was forced to help because she had gotten in trouble and that was her punishment.

Chloe didn't have the best opinion of Beca leading up to the play due to stories about her but from the day she had walked in on Beca beautifully playing the piano; she knew she was a goner.

"Jesus, Beca. You scared the living daylights out of me", Chloe clutched at her chest and hoped her hair hide her blush. Beca looked really hot today.

"Sorry", Beca said but Chloe knew she didn't mean it, "Where you headed? And I thought you had a car?"

"I do but my jerk of a sister took it home and left me to walk home", Chloe tried and failed to hide her bitterness.

Beca laughed but was shut up by Chloe's glare. She gave Chloe a smile before she leaned over and throw open her passenger door of her pickup truck, "Hop in."

Chloe blushed again, "No it's okay. I don't want to bother you."

Beca cut her off, "Get in the car red, you are never a bother. You are one of the few people at school I can talk to without wanting to choke someone."

Chloe tried and failed to hide her smile and sigh of relief as she jumped in the car, "Geez bossy. But if you insist… and I'm flattered. Glad I made your short list."

"You and like 3 other people maybe", Beca smiled as she pulled back onto the road, "You hungry? I'm fucking starving."

Chloe was hungry too and more time with Beca, a win-win, "I could go for some food now that you mention it…"

"You like Wendy's? You both being Red heads and all?" Beca winked at her and her heart jumped.

"I mean of course, us soulless gingers stick together", Chloe smiled and her stomach jumped at Beca's laugh.

"I figured, what do you want?" Beca pulled up in the line behind 3 other cars.

"Probably the 4 for 4 meal with a Sprite please", Chloe grabbed her wallet.

"It's on me, a smile is payment enough", Beca winked at her again and Chloe's heart flipped. Is Beca flirting with her? She totally was.

The rest of the time as they sat in the car and ate that's all Chloe could think of. She was flirting and Beca was definitely flirting back, has she died and gone to heaven?

Sadly Beca's phone was going crazy so Chloe assumed she had somewhere to be and the red head herself had to go home. She offered to walk home but Beca locked the doors and demanded that she would take Chloe home.

More time with Beca? And no walking? How could Chloe refuse?

To the surprise of Chloe, Beca turned off her car and got out with her.

Seeing Chloe's confused look Beca explained, "I'm doing a project with your sister."

Oh no.

No, no, no, no. Please no.

Stacie said someone she liked was coming over.

Stacie liked Beca too.

Chloe had no chance now.

She suddenly deflated and Beca seemed to notice but before she could ask what was wrong Stacie opened the door and came out, "There you are! Where have you been? Chloe?"

Stacie was super confused to see her sister with the girl she was low key crushing on.

"Hey Stacie, sorry it took me so long to get here. We were hungry", Beca smiled at Chloe and Stacie frowned.

Stacie quickly hides the frown and put on a fake smile, "It's no problem, come on we should get started."

"Sounds good, see you later Chlo", Beca followed Stacie up to her room and Chloe watched her go with a smile.

"I'll be there in a second Beca, just go to the room with my name on it", Stacie pointed it out for her and smiled at Beca till the small girl disappeared, then she turned to her sister and poked her in the stomach.

"Ouch! What the heck?" Chloe rubbed her stomach and glared at her sister.

"Getting food with her! Nicknames! What the hell Chloe?! You know I like her", Stacie angrily whispered to her sister.

"I didn't know it was Beca you liked, and I've liked her for a long time", Chloe fired back.

Stacie clenched her jaw, she was conflicted before she finished the conversation with, "Fine then may the best sister get her."

With that she marched upstairs, and Chloe's hope went with her.

There goes her chance with Beca.

X

To say Chloe was surprised when Beca approached the next morning, would be a huge understatement.

Chloe had been grabbing her books when she heard from behind her, "Morning Red."

Chloe turned around surprised but smiled when she saw it was Beca, "Morning Becs, what's up?"

Beca waved a bag in front of her, "I got a bagel with your name on it, you said strawberry cream cheese right?"

"You remembered?" Chloe was completely surprised she had randomly thrown that out in their conversation when the topic came up. Her heart was beating wildly now from happiness.

"Of course", Beca smiled at her before letting her look Chloe up and down really quick, "You look really good today."

Chloe blushed and all she could focus on for a few moments was the pounding of her heart and the smile on Beca's face. Before she could reply the bell rang and Beca gave her another smile before saying, "I'll see you later Chloe."

"Yeah see ya later Beca", Chloe was able to say breaking out of her shock.

Chloe happily sighed and fell back against her locker as she gripped the bag Beca gave her. What was that?

"Chloe? Come on we're going to be late to class", Jessica, one of Chloe's best friend, gave Chloe a weird stare finding her friend with a dreamy smile and leaning back against her locker, not going to class.

"Coming", Chloe cheerfully said. How could she not smile and be happy after a start like this to the morning?

But the rest of the day continued like that with Beca giving Chloe a smile every time they saw each other and at lunch time she even ditched her normal table and joined Chloe, who was alone since her friends were working in the library.

It was surprising to Chloe, but she definitely wasn't complaining, though she was confused and when Beca asked her to get food after school she finally voiced them.

"Not that I'm complaining but we've like… interacted more today than the last month combined", Chloe twiddled her thumbs as she sat on the steps.

"Yeah, I guess you're right", Beca shrugged before raising an eye, "And?"

"Well, I'm just… wondering why, I guess", Chloe said shyly as she ducked her head.

Beca stopped for a second and thought before shrugging, "I don't know, I just really like your company. I like that I can talk to you, I guess or something."

Chloe's heart flipped and a smile took over her face, "I feel the same Becs. I laugh more with you then I do with almost anyone else."

Beca really smiled, like a real smile, "Sweet, so food?"

"I would love to", Chloe smiled and got up and started walking with the younger girl towards her truck. She was just getting in when her phone rang and she pulled it out.

She grimaced and Beca noticed, "Who is it?"

"My sister, I forgot to text her I'm going with you", Chloe admitted sheepishly as she answered her phone.

**Bold:Stacie,** _Italic: Chloe_

_"_ _Hey Stacie."_

**"** **Where are you?"**

_"_ _Sorry I'm going to go get food with Beca. You can head home."_

**"** **Beca? What the-"**

_"_ _Kay, see you at home."_

Chloe hung up and smiled at Beca, "All good to go."

Beca smiled back and pulled out of the parking lot, passing a glaring Stacie on the way, that Chloe ignored and Beca didn't see, "Denny's?"

"That sounds amazing", Chloe could feel the butterflies in her stomach; this kinda felt like a date. Not that she would say that out loud.

The butterflies and turning of her heart was a constant in Chloe's every day from then on.

Her and Beca got closer as the weeks went by.

Three months later Chloe could easily say Beca was her best friend. Oh she could also say that she was like in love with Beca. But that isn't that big of a deal right?

But wait, it really is. It was everything to Chloe, really.

She had always felt inferior to Stacie, how could she not. Her sister was perfect, she was beautiful, a genius, and a really good person. Stacie had it all.

But Chloe had her feeling for Beca, and that was enough for her. Mainly because she's pretty sure they are recuperated.

From the small looks Beca shoots at her to the sweet things she says to her, those things made her confident that Beca liked her too.

But the only problem was, of course, Stacie. Beca and Stacie were close too; they hung out in the same friends circle and went to a lot of the same parties. She wouldn't be surprised if Beca choose Stacie over her. Almost everyone did.

Though for the first time in a long time, Chloe felt like she had a fair shot.

And she going to take it and run.

X

Chloe knew she would never beat her sister; she would always be second choice. She had thought that just maybe she had been wrong this once, with a certain girl, but alas she wasn't correct.

It was her fault this time, to be honest.

First, she had not planned on going to the dance at all and told her friends that, and of course disappointing them. She had decided about a week before that she would go and enjoy herself and of course spend more time with Beca, she was actually planning to make a move on her long standing crush. She hoped to walk out of that dance with Beca as more than friends. Beca had told her she was going to go alone so Chloe planned to surprise her.

But that all came crumbling down the Friday before the dance. She had been talking to her sister at school and she had gotten over confident and lost in the moment for a second, which resulted in disaster.

"Hate to break it to you sis, but I think I win in this whole Beca competition. Pretty sure she likes me", Chloe bounced up to her sister as they walked to the car. They we probably the only students still here 2 hours after school on a Friday.

Or so she thought.

"Chloe?" Chloe heard from behind them, from the last voice she wanted to hear at the moment. She paled as she turned around.

"Beca… I can explain…" Chloe said weakly her heart broke at the look of betrayal and heart break.

"Don't. Hope you had your fun", Beca's voice was filled with hurt and Chloe could tell she was close to tears as she gave Chloe one more look before turning around and hurrying to her truck.

Chloe took a step towards her but Stacie put a hand on her arm, "She needs time. She isn't thinking clearly right now."

Chloe deflated and walked to the car with her head down after watching Beca speed out of the parking lot.

Beca avoided her and any contact with her for the weekend and the rest of the week. But the final nail in her heart had already happened on that Monday.

She had told her parents she was going to the dance on Monday then right after she told them Stacie came in squealing about how Beca had asked her to the dance. She had gotten to talk to Beca and convinced the girl to give her another chance at a party on Saturday apparently.

Chloe felt her heart break at that moment, she had lost again to her sister but she hadn't lost something so big to her sister before; her heart. Because that's what Beca was to her.

But like she said she only had herself to blame.

Chloe had thrown on a fake smile and gave her sister a congrats, even though her own heart was breaking.

To make it worst she could see the hurt in Beca's eyes whenever she saw her at school and that slowly killed her on the inside.

Something she had missed though was the look of hope and determination Beca looked at her with on the morning of the dance after Beca had a little chat with Aubrey. Not that Chloe knew her friend, who she had barred her soul to, had decided to explain everything to the angry DJ.

Not knowing what was going to happen that night, she went to Aubrey's to avoid seeing Beca pick up Stacie for their date and all the pictures that she knew they would look hot as hell in.

Arriving at the dance with her close friends helped her not cry as she noticed Stacie and Beca already there and talking at a table. She was right, Beca looked amazing in a sexy pants suit and that made it hard for her to breathe and look away.

Beca must have felt her eyes on her because she turned and caught Chloe's eye. Chloe gave a sad smile and turned, missing Beca dropped jaw to how great the red head looked.

Stacie didn't though and she sighed, she really liked Beca but she knew Beca's heart was with a different Beale, "She likes you too, you know. Like really likes you."

Beca snapped her eyes to Stacie and blushed starting to stumble over her words, "Umm… what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you wanted to come to the dance with her and you asked me due to your mom wanting you to have a date. And that you didn't ask her because of your anger at her. But that whole situation was my fault…" Stacie went to explain but Beca cut her off.

"I know what happened; Aubrey and I had a nice chat this morning. I'm sorry Stacie, I just really like her. I never meant to hurt you", Beca actually felt really bad.

"Beca, I understand I really do. I tried to fool myself into thinking I could get you to like me instead", Stacie admitted with a shrug, she really liked Beca but she wanted Beca to be happy.

Beca blushed, "I'm really sorry Stacie, but I do think of you as a great friend…"

"I hope we can stay friends, but I warn you if you hurt my sister I will hunt you down…" Stacie warned with a glare, "So what's your plan to win her over?"

Beca smirked, "I do have something in mind but I would need your help."

"I'm all ears, anything for my sister's happiness", Stacie really meant it too. She loved her sister to death.

"So…" Beca explained her plan to Stacie and the leggy girl couldn't help the smile, because her sister would love it, but also the pang in her chest, because she wished for something like this.

She put that aside, "So I just have to make sure she doesn't leave and stays inside?"

"Yup", Beca smiled nervously, she really hopes this works. She would hate to have missed her chance with the red head.

"Let's do this then", Stacie smiled before she stood up, she leaned down and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek, "She's going to love this."

With that they starting going their separate ways but Stacie had one last thought, "Hey Beca… do you love her?"

Beca stopped, looked back at Stacie and smiled, "Yeah, I really do."

"Good, then let's go get you your girl. I'll look for her in like 30 minutes, don't look so worried it will work", Stacie reassured her and with one finally smile she was gone into the crowd.

X

Stacie was approached by her sister 30 minutes after she had left Beca and started to dance. She was returning to the table and was about to go find the girl who had found her first.

"Stacie I think I'm going to head home", Chloe had caught her sister finally seating down and quickly approached her, she just wanted to go home and mope in bed, she had seen Stacie kiss Beca on the cheek and the smile on Beca's face.

"What?! But the party's just getting started", Stacie was in disbelief that someone wanted to leave. Plus Beca had given her job and she needed to fulfill it, for her sister's happiness at least.

"I'm just not feeling it", Chloe shrugged her shoulders and looked down.

Stacie seemed to pick up on the mood and waved her friends off, she had to throw Chloe off the plan, "Chlo, this is about Beca, isn't it? I didn't know you liked her that much… look I guess I can tell her no if she asks me out or something…"

Chloe shook her head, she didn't even think about that, "No Stacie, if you both like each other then I want you 2 to be happy."

"Just stay another 30 minutes please, I heard someone asked to sing", Stacie was panicking on the inside, she couldn't let the red head leave.

Chloe relented to her sister's puppy dog eyes, "Fine 30 more minutes then I'm going."

"Great! Come on dance with me sis, I'm going to miss you when you leave", Stacie hooked an arm around her older sister's shoulder and pulled her closer into a side hug.

Chloe smiled a real smile for the first time that night, "I'll miss you too brat. Let's dance."

The 2 sisters enjoyed dancing crazily next to get other for the next 20 minutes or so before Chloe decided she needed some water.

She was just finishing of her water when she noticed a note on the table where her stuff was.

_You look beautiful tonight_

_:)_

Chloe blushed and her heart started to speed up, she knew that handwriting and it happened to belong to the girl who stole her heart. Chloe started looking around but frowned when she didn't spot the small DJ.

Suddenly it was a new voice on stage and not the band anymore and Chloe definitely knew that voice.

"What's up guys?" Beca smiled out awkwardly to the crowd, "So I'm Beca if you didn't know that or something… and well yeah. You see I'm high-jacking the spotlight for a song really quick, cause you see there's this girl I really like. Like a lot. And well I didn't know how to tell her because like, what are emotions? But anyway I wrote a song and well she pretty much helped me write it I guess just without knowing it. So I hope you guys like it, okay well I hope she likes it."

Chloe thought for a whole moment that maybe just maybe the song was about her but when she looked over and saw a big smile on her sister's face, her heart broke again. She deflated and just wanted to get out of there as quick as possible.

**("Chloe (You're The One I Want)" by Emblem3)**

Beca started playing and Chloe grabbed all her stuff and headed towards the door.

_Chlooooeeee_

Chloe froze as she heard Beca singing her name and stopped moving, no way. She was imaging things.

_I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

_But you're the one I want, yeah, yeah_

After that next line Chloe just knew it had to be about her as did most people in the room as she felt a bunch of eyes on, she dared turn around and the wind was knocked out of her and her heart started pounding as she found Beca looking right at, with a smile as she sang.

_Front page magazine_

_Everybody says that she's a queen_

_But that's you to me_

_And I just want to let you know that_

_She likes the flashing lights_

_I love the way that you like candle light_

_Stay close by my side_

_I just want a chance to show that_

_(but you're the one I want)_

_If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you_

_I-I do_

_(but you're the one I want)_

_If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you_

_It's true-oo-oo-oo_

At this point the whole crowd was getting into the song, dancing and jumping around and Chloe had out her stuff back on the table and walked to the crowd with a huge smile on her face. The music going straight into her blood, she was surprised she hadn't exploded from the happiness in her yet.

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)_

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better (ooh-ooh)_

_You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

Chloe let go now as she joined the crowd in dancing and trying to sing as they learned the song. But even as she danced she knew once took her eyes off Beca, who was staring right back. She wanted to remember this moment forever.

_Fast lanes, limousines_

_Baby, there can be no guarantees_

_But if, you're with me, you know I can guarantee that_

_Cause I'm attracted to your passion,_

_Be yourself, forget the fashion_

_Just keep that smile on your face_

_You and I deserve to be forever ever lasting_

_If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you_

_I-I do (but you're the one I want)_

_If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you_

_It's true-oo-oo-oo_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)_

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better_

_You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

At this point Beca finally looked away from her and scanned through the crowd and Chloe felt an arm slide around her shoulders and a squeal, "Oh my god, she wrote a song for you. I told you she liked you! I didn't know she was such a good singer." Jessica had surprised attacked Chloe and was dancing around to the song.

_All you Chloe's,_

_All you Chloe's_

_They don't show you love enough (hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo)_

_All you Chloe's_

_You should know that you're my diamond in the rough_

_It's true-oo-oo-oo_

Chloe hugged Jessica back and sang with Beca and the crowd, figuring out the words as they came.

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)_

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better (ooh-ooh)_

_You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

_(ooh-ooh-oo)_

The crowd erupted in cheers with Chloe and her friends being the loudest and Beca blushed up on stage.

"Thanks guys hoped you like it. I'm pretty sure you figured out who the song was about by now. So wish me luck as I ask her to be my girlfriend", Beca smiled as she stared right at Chloe as she talked before she walked off the stage.

"Go", Aubrey said from behind her and that's all Chloe needed before she was pushing through the crowd trying to meet Beca half way.

The crowd had figured out their paths by that point and were quickly separating, most of them giving Beca pats on the back as a good job. But the alt girl only had time for the teary eyed red head who was staring straight at her.

Chloe was beaming at Beca when they could finally see each other, causing a shrug in response with a sly smile. God, Beca was adorable.

Beca was barely in arms reach as Chloe reached out and pulled the girl closer by the shirt, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss that both smiled into.

It was a tender kiss that was slow and full of emotion and it ran through Chloe's whole body like no kiss ever had before, it was bringing her alive in a way she had never known possible.

The crowd was hooting and hollering as the couple was lip locked but neither girl paid attention to the outside world. Only pulling back to due lack of oxygen, both girls beaming and panting as they leaned against each other's forehead trying to catch their breath.

"Yes", Chloe whispered against Beca's lips.

"Yes?" Beca asked confused, her mind was mush from that kiss.

"I'll be your girlfriend", Chloe said causing Beca to beam at the red head, closing the distance between them again, taking both their breaths away.

"So the song worked, yes! You liked it?" Beca asked breathlessly with a small chuckle.

"Liked it… I loved it, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me", Chloe gushed as she leaned forward to steal another kiss, just because she could.

"Well you deserve the best and I'm going to do my best to give it to you", Beca happily sighed into the kiss she got in return for that.

"Can you stop being perfect for moment?" Chloe joked as she finally felt all the eyes on them.

"Want to get out of here?" Beca whispered into Chloe's ear, knowing the girl didn't like the stoplight on her.

"You read my mind", Chloe smiled, relieved Beca wanted to leave as well.

She caught Stacie's eye on the way out and her sister had an accepting, defeated look in her but the leggy brunette gave her a smile and nod in return. As if saying 'you got your girl, I'm happy for you.'

Chloe's heart jumped in her chest, she was actually chosen over Stacie and by the thing (person) she wanted most in life.

Maybe her sister isn't so much better than her if someone like Beca wanted to be with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chloe hated being recognized as someone else's thing *cough* *cough* sister. But let's just say there are some titles she absolutely loves, like this moment.

Chloe was in her 3rd year of college and was doing well and of course Stacie had already started gaining popularity at the school.

She also shouldn't be surprised that the badass DJ Beca Mitchell was also gaining popularity on campus as well.

Aww, Beca Mitchell. Her life to be honest.

They had been going strong for 3 years now and they were totally and completely in love with each other. Both positive they had found their soul mate.

It had taken some convincing to get her other half to Barden University but she had succeeded, of course, Beca could rarely say no to her.

It had ended up doing wonders for their relationship and Beca's rep in the music world was slowly starting to grow.

But anyway back to the point, she was being addressed by a new classmate and of course he knew of her due to her relationship to other person.

"Chloe Beale? Aren't you Beca Mitchell's girlfriend? Her music is dope", the guy smiled as he connected the dots.

She was more than okay with that title. 3 years later and her heart still sped up every time she heard that term, it felt like a dream or something.

"CHLOE!"

But as soon as that slipped in her mind it slipped out again as she saw her girlfriend, which instantly brought a smile to her face. It wasn't a dream.

"Hey there beautiful", Beca was out of breath since she had jogged to her girlfriend but she still leaned up and kissed Chloe quickly, beaming at the red head as she pulled back.

Knowing this girl was hers, brought butterflies to her stomach and she decided no it wasn't a dream…

It was so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bambo.  
> That's the chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry I know it could have been better.  
> So please review or drop a kudos. It brings a smile to my face every time, I promise.  
> Hasta luego.


	7. Snowmate Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect timing with the winter Olympics happening

**So thanks for all the positive respond for the last chapter.**

**This is a 2 part story and this is about snowboarding which I am no expert in but I did my best with the small amounts in it. It's also a soul mate story which I love.**

**So all mistake are mine, hope you like it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Snow Mate:**

Chloe was the kind of person to believe that there was a perfect person for everyone, a soul mate. She would have thought that no matter what, but it was also a common fact around the world.

Everyone was born with a certain half circle on them, it's like a tattoo that's almost right one top of the heart. But no half circle is the same, never in history; and there is only one of each and only one that can connect to it.

How can you tell if they will connect? Well at the age the age of 16, the tattoo stops growing with you and a layer of soul mate flesh is devolved under it. No one knew how to describe it but after that certain flesh grows under it a machine can pull the soul mate flesh in the same shape of your half circle out of you and into a necklace. Sounds cool, right?

It gets cooler.

After it's pulled out of you, it takes a silver or black color and turns into a metal. It turns black if the person who's your soul mate doesn't have a necklace yet and it turns silver if they already have it or whenever they get. Then once you meet someone you think could possibly be your soul mate, you can try to fit your necklaces together and if they heat up quickly, turn into gold, and stick together, unless forced apart, then that's when you know you found your soul mate.

Chloe had her necklace made as soon as possible and she always wore her necklace above her shirt or jacket; she was always on the lookout. After seeing how happy her parents were as soul mates, she couldn't wait to find hers.

But at the same time she's scared, most people never connect with their soul mate, more than 60% people never connect with their soul mate and Chloe fears that will be her.

Her heart always hurt whenever she looked at her black necklace.

She had thought everyone had the same thought on soul mate as her, the joy and fear, till she met a certain person.

Beca Mitchell. She hated the idea of soul mates and she was the only person Chloe knew who was of age to get a necklace but didn't.

Chloe had first met Beca Mitchell at a beach party the summer after her senior year of high school, but she had heard of Beca way before that.

Chloe was a snowboarder, still building up her name.

While Beca had been a snowboarder and labeled the next big thing for snowboarding at only 12 years old, till she suddenly stopped when she was 16 years old after a killer X games where she won gold in everything she competed in.

Chloe had looked up to Beca and was as surprised and disappointed as everyone else when Beca released a statement saying she wasn't going to be riding for a while.

That was 2 years ago and Chloe hadn't heard her name again till Beca was introduced to her by Cynthia Rose at the party.

After spending a good amount of that party chatting and then the next day as well after running into each other in the morning at a coffee shop, Chloe and Beca had exchanged numbers and become friends.

But it wasn't till about 2 months after they started hanging out that Beca finally opened up to her about why she didn't snowboard anymore and it also connected to her hatred for soul mates.

Chloe had held Beca's hand as she told the story of how her parents at divorced when she was 15 and her mother went onto commit suicide when she was 16, 2 weeks after her legendary X games.

She blamed soul mates for her mother's death, stating that if they had been right, her parents would still be together and her mother would be alive. She stopped riding after that because it reminded her of her father, who had shown her the sport and coached her till he walked out on her family.

That had been last night and it was all Chloe could think about the next morning as she looked down at the sleeping brunette in her arms. She would do anything to take away the pain that was in her voice as she told her story yesterday.

After watching Beca sleep for almost 20 minutes, she finally slipped out of the younger girl's bed and set to work on making breakfast.

Breakfast was almost done when Chloe heard the bed room door open 30 minute later.

"Food?" Beca was a moving cocoon as she came into the kitchen with the blanket still completely pulled around her and dragging her feet, still half asleep.

Chloe had to bite back a swoon at how cute Beca looked at the moment, "Figured you would be hungry, plus I have practice later so I should eat."

"Practice? Oh are you guys joining the Shredder contest?" Beca sat down at the talk and gave Chloe a smile and a 'thanks' when she set a coffee down in front of the still half asleep.

"Yeah, Aubrey, Jesse, and I are going to be a team. I'm going to do the girl's snowboarding events, and Jesse guy's, while Aubrey does the overall field. I think I can win the girls but I think the hard one will be for Aubrey. Some of the best snowboarders from around the world will be competing in that one. Then Jesse just needs to try and finish in the top 3 so we have a chance at winning", Chloe explained as she put a plate of food down in front of Beca and took her seat with her own plate.

"What events again? I forget", Beca asked as she quickly dug into her food.

"Only 3, Slope Style, Half Pipe, and Snowboarder X. You should now this Mitchell, you used to win this all the time", Chloe gave Beca a small smile.

It was true, every year Beca had competed in the Shedder contest her team won first and she won the overall score. She always won the overall section, which Aubrey would be in.

"Feels like a life time ago", Beca admitted.

They enjoyed breakfast together joking around and making conversation.

Near the end, Chloe noticed as Beca slowly turned shy and started poking at the rest of her food, she nudged the girl with her foot, "What's on your mind?"

Beca poked at her food a little more before speaking, still not looking at the red head, "I think I'm going to go talk to my dad today… I don't know. Talking last night… it felt good so maybe I should talk to him I guess."

Chloe reached over and took Beca's hand in hers, "Becs that's great. Remember you can always talk to me, I'd be happy to listen."

"Thank you Chloe… for last night too. You're actually not half bad", Beca ducked her head again with a smile smirk.

"Excuse you, I'm amazing", Chloe huffed jokily but couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach from Beca's response.

"Yeah, you really are. Never doubt that", with that Beca grabbed her now empty cup and went to get a refill with a blush.

Chloe was a pile of muss for a second, has she mention that she kinda really likes Beca? Like a lot, falling in love style (she actually might already be in love but she won't accept it).

But what could she do when the one girl she's falling for doesn't believe in love.

Just her luck, falling in love with someone who won't love her back and a black necklace.

**LINEBREAK**

Chloe has only slept for around 5 hours the last 3 days; she was too worried to sleep.

No one had heard from Beca in 3 days, her dad being the last one to see her that day Chloe had slept over.

The sad thing is Chloe had been so excited that evening as she texted Beca, which was the last text that Beca had read.

Chloe's necklace had finally turned silver.

But Chloe didn't even care since all her attention was on finding Beca after a frantic call from Beca's dad.

Apparently he had finally told Beca the truth to a lie that she had thought true her own life.

Her mom and dad weren't soul mates. Beca's step mother was his real soul mate.

Beca had stomped out of the house after that and no one had heard from her since.

Chloe had a hurricane of emotion in her, she was super worried, she was angry at Mr. Mitchell for lying, mad at Beca for running away, but mostly she was scared for Beca's wellbeing.

She was currently sitting in the corner booth at a bar her and Beca frequented a lot, a bunch of their other friends were there but the mood was really gloom with the unknown whereabouts of Beca. She was hoping Beca would show up since they had planned this last week but she was quickly losing that hope.

"I know she's okay where ever she is, Beca has street smarts", Stacie, another snowboarder, said as she saw Chloe lost in thought looking at her drink. Everyone else was over at the pool tables or looking at the karaoke song book.

Chloe gave Stacie a sad smile, "I hope so."

Stacie suddenly saw something and decided it would be a good time to change the topic, "When did you meet your soul mate?"

Chloe looked up at Stacie confused and looked down at her necklace.

She gasped.

Her neck lace was gold.

What the hell? When did that happen?

Chloe opened and closed her mouth a few times and she had trouble processing anything, "What… I don't understand… what the hell?"

Stacie didn't know what to say as she saw the red head struggling for words.

She was saved of saying anything as a voice rang out through the speakers.

"Hey guys, so a really bad thing happened to me the other day and a really good thing happened to me today. I'm a pretty crappy person since I disappeared for a few days. I thought about staying away but there's a girl here, that well… I just can't be without", Chloe gasped as she saw Beca on stage with a guitar, looking right at her.

"You see I used to think soul mates were dumb and wrong but I get it now. My necklace turned gold today and I think she just realized hers turned gold too", Beca gave me that one smile she only directs at the red head and she swears she almost exploded in happiness.

She was her soul mate.

Beca Mitchell was her soul mate!

It took everything inside of Chloe not to run up to the stage and either smack or kiss Beca, probably both honestly.

"I'm not the best singer or guitar player but this one's for you Chloe", with that Beca took a deep breath before starting.

**(Crazy by Shawn Mendes)**

_Think I don't need a watch to tell the time_

_Think I don't need the sun to help me shine_

_Think I don't need a girl to be alright_

_Guess I didn't know_

_That I didn't need shoes on my feet_

_That I didn't need a bed to fall asleep_

_That I didn't need love to be complete_

_Guess I didn't know_

_That I just got this crazy feeling_

_I've been making someone wait for me, for me_

_You're all I think about when I'm awake_

_Part of every night and every day_

_And everything's a mess when you're away_

_Now I know_

_All of this is getting really old_

_I'm having trouble sleeping on my own_

_Feeling like a house but not a home_

_I want you to know_

_That I just got this crazy feeling_

_I've been making someone wait for me, for me_

_Guess I need a watch to tell the time_

_Guess I need the sun to help me shine_

_And I really need you in my life_

_Now I know_

_That you give me this crazy feeling_

_And you won't have to wait no more for me, for me_

_And I just got this crazy feeling_

_I've been making someone wait for me_

Chloe had tears streaming down her face as Beca played the chord before giving the crowd a shy smile as they went crazy for her, "Thanks for listening."

It quickly got quiet as Chloe stood up and started walking towards the stage, where Beca jumped down and waited with a half-smile. Every eye in the place was on them.

"I'm sor-"

Chloe swallowed whatever Beca was about to say as she crashed her lips onto Beca's as soon as she could.

The rest of the world faded away as Chloe felt a fire like never before sweep through her, she decided in that moment that she could kiss Beca forever.

As they pulled back she finally registered the clapping all around them as the crowd when wild, their group of friends being the loudest.

Chloe leaned her forehead against Beca and grabbed onto the shorter girl's jacket before pulling in a little, "Never do that again, you had me worried sick."

"I'm sorry, I just had a lot to think about", Beca cupped Chloe's face and wiped away the few tears that had been there still.

"I know, I spoke with your dad. I yelled at him a little too", Chloe admitted causing Beca to smile before Chloe looked again, "Come on cutie; let's go somewhere more private so you can tell me why you never told me you have such a beautiful voice."

"Sounds great ", Beca smiled and couldn't resist leaning forward to kiss Chloe quickly.

Once in private there was some talking but it was mostly making up for all the times they had wanted to kiss one another but couldn't.

They didn't return that night.

**LINEBREAK**

Chloe groaned as she felt on her butt again trying to land a backside triple-cork 1440. She had never landed one in practice but she knew if she wanted to get first in women's Slope-style she had to nail it in competition.

She could hear Aubrey yelling something but just ignored it as she sat there for a second. To her surprise, she felt someone sit down next to her.

"Hey beautiful, looking good out there", Beca smiled at Chloe as she sat down next to her.

Chloe lit up seeing her girlfriend, her previous disappointment and sadness gone, "Babe! I didn't think you were getting home till tomorrow."

Chloe quickly flung off her helmet and reached forward to kiss her girlfriend of 2 months now that she hadn't seen in 6 days with Beca going out of town to visit her Aunt. Beca groaned as Chloe forced her to fall back into the snow.

"I missed you too god damn much to stay away. And you're fucking freezing", Beca rolled her eyes and moved back a little as Chloe tried to nuzzle her cold nose into Beca's neck area.

"Get off your asses and Beca stop distracting her we have the contest in 2 weeks, she has to perfect the trick", Aubrey yelled at this from next to the ramp.

Beca rolled her eyes and gave Aubrey the bird, which caused the blonde to huff and stomp away carrying her board, before she stood up and held her hand out for the red head.

Chloe smiled as she picked up her helmet with the hand not holding Beca's and Beca grabbed her board for her, the taller girl quickly leaned down and dropped a kiss to her soul mate's cheek, "I missed you."

Beca smiled and stopped to lean over and give her girlfriend a proper kiss, "I missed you too. It was weird waking up without Disney music blaring through my room."

"Shut up, you love it", Chloe fake shoved Beca as they walked to Beca's snowmobile.

"So did I miss anything?" Beca put Chloe's board into its spot before getting on and holding out her hand for her red head.

"Another person was airlifted to the hospital after trying Mont. Bruno and Amy dumped a smoothie this guy named Bumper 2 days again, he's a jerk who flew in for the competition", Chloe used the hand to get on behind Beca and wrapped her arms around Beca.

Mont. Bruno was a huge mountain about 10 minutes away from them that had never been ridden down completely with its crazy drops and tricky, steep slopes. Many have tried and it was named after the first guy to die trying to going down it, Bruno Fields.

"People are idiots for trying it", Beca scoff before she started up the hills towards where Aubrey and Jesse were standing at the start of the Slope-style course.

"I have had to stop Aubrey from trying it twice, people coming in for the competition keep challenging her and she never backs down. But I think I got through her last time, she actually looked scared of me", Chloe had a worried look on her face as she thought back on it.

"She's smart, she won't actually try it, or at least she seems smart", Beca teased at the end as she turned off her snowmobile and they got off.

"Becaw! You're back. How was sunny California?" Jesse went in for a hug and his smile didn't slip as Beca dodged it.

"Hot and way too sunny for my pale ass. And I told you to stop calling me that", Beca glared at him, "But it was nice seeing my family, I guess."

"Great now that we're all caught up, we can get back to work", Aubrey went straight back to dictator mode, "Chloe you have to nail that move, why can't you land it?"

"I need more speed and lift I guess, my first 2 spins aren't quick enough so I can't get to my last one", Chloe shrugged, looking down at the ground, she was frustrated she couldn't land it.

"I was watching and you need to start earlier with your body twist before you even get big air. And you stand up too straight; I think the speed throws you off or something because you were bending your knees more on your other jumps but not that one. Just some things I saw", Beca said not really thinking about it. She had done that trick a lot of times.

They looked at her in surprise; they hadn't hear her talk snowboarding in forever.

"OMG! Becs! You should totally coach us!" Chloe squealed excitedly as it made sense in her head, Beca was one of the best riders she had ever seen, or at least in her prime.

"Dude that would be awesome!" "No way in hell."

Those came from her teammates and you could guess who said what.

"I don't think that's a good idea", Beca grimaced, she wasn't sure if she was ready.

"Well… okay I might have forgot to tell you and Bree something. So Beca is going to with us anyway because as I kinda put her down as our alternate…", Chloe admitted with a guilty, an alternate was the person who would ride in case of injury.

"What?!" "Why didn't you tell me?! I am the leader of this team!"

Beca and Aubrey seemed to agree on one thing finally.

"Calm down, it was just a quick decision that probably won't matter in the end. Don't be mad", Chloe pouted as Beca moved out of her reach for a second.

"Okay, how about we talk about this later and just finish practice for today okay? We were going to practice Snowboarder X? Right?" Jesse tried to keep this from escalating.

Aubrey looked at all them for a second before huffing and nodding, "Fine but this conversation isn't over."

But when Chloe set her mind on something, it was hard to change, which they realized later as Aubrey and Beca agreed to Beca coming on coach like figure for them, even though they both didn't really like the idea completely.

Those damn puppy eyes and pout.

**LINEBREAK**

Today had been an interesting day for Chloe, and not in a good way. The contest was in 3 days and people were flying in from all over the place. This was also the 6th day in a row that Chloe had woken up super early to be at the café near the Half-Pipe to watch a rider do a morning workout.

They were amazing, like gold medal in the Olympics good.

And it scared her because she knew that whoever that was could possible prevent her team from winning. But as a fan of snowboarding she just couldn't help but watch.

Aubrey had found her in the café as she was about to leave and had ranted to Chloe for 20 minutes about Bumper apparently talking trash to her, again bringing up Mont. Bruno. Chloe made the mistake of dismissing what her best friend said, thinking that after she ranted she would move on.

That was not the case this time.

Beca and Chloe had been chilling in the café on the couch, cuddled up in front of the fire and enjoying a hot chocolate when Jesse came running in, looking completely white.

"Aubrey tried Mont. Bruno and they can't spot her on the mountain! Frank is circling around by they can't find her!" Jesse rushed out almost in tears.

Chloe gasped and her eyes started filling with tears as she gripped Beca's arm to stable herself.

"How long ago did Frank drop her? Why the hell would she do this?! God I told her it was idiotic! We have to go help! I'll ride down the mountain and find her or something", Chloe said in between tears as Beca rubbed her back as they both stood up and started towards the door with Jesse.

"No way in hell you are going down that mountain. What help would 2 injured riders do?" Beca felt the panic in her chest at just the suggestion alone.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do Beca! Just sit on my ass as my best friend is out on that mountain possibly hurt while we wait for more search and rescue planes?! Sorry but I can't do that", Chloe turned angry at Beca and regretted it the second the words left her mouth, Beca seemed to realize it.

"I have an idea, you guys get some flares or something, extra blankets, and food and water then throw it all in a backpack. Also get yourself some snowmobiles and meet me at the helicopter pad. Hurry!" Beca gave Chloe one more kiss on the head before she took off in an opposite direction.

Chloe was left grasping at air as she watched Beca run away, god she hoped whatever she had planned would work, who knows how bad Aubrey could be at the moment.

It took Chloe and Jesse 10 minutes to get the bag and get to the pad where Frank, the main helicopter flyer around, was waiting for them.

"There you are, Beca said for you give me the bag. Go to pad B and Jack will fly you around to search", Frank explained with a panicked look on his face.

"Wait, do you know what the plan is? What's happening right now?" Chloe asked franticly.

Frank paused for a second before responding, "Beca got someone who used to be one of the best mountains boarders, they're going to try and find her so we can get her location."

"Do you think they can find her? Are they good still?" Jesse asked the fear obvious in his eyes.

"If anyone can, they can. Now hurry to Pad B", Frank shooed them as he turned and threw the backpack in the helicopter.

As they turned and started rushing to their copter they saw someone with their gear on and their board running towards Frank.

Chloe let out a sigh of relief and turned to catch up to Jesse. Right as she was about to get in the plane she got a call. She was going to ignore it but saw it was Beca's dad and for some reason she answered it.

"Chloe? Chloe, please tell me Beca is with you? I heard about what's happening with Aubrey", Mr. Mitchell asked franticly.

"No she isn't with me, why? Is something wrong?" Chloe asked now worried for her soul mate as well.

"I'm scared she'll do something dumb. She hasn't been on a board in years but she used to be also be a mountain rider in her prime, the best for her age group…"

Chloe dropped the phone and turned to see Frank already taking off with a rider in the back.

Beca.

By the time Chloe had picked up her phone, she couldn't even get words out to Mr. Mitchell. Just saying she had to go before hanging up and running the rest of the way into the copter.

Jesse looked at her worried as he saw the paleness that had taken over Chloe, "Chloe? Who called? What did they say?"

"Beca… she's… she's the one who's going to ride the hill. Fucking hell, she hasn't ridden in 2 years, she's going to die. Get us in the air now", with that Chloe collapsed into Jesse's arms sobbing.

Jack didn't say anything else as he shut the door behind them and jumped into the driver seat, quickly getting them in the air.

They got to the top of the mountain just in time to see Beca drop out of the plane but not yet drop to start riding as she fixed the backpack on her back.

By this time the news had made it there and was recording but Chloe barely looked at them as she looked at her other half, about to risk her life.

It's almost as if Beca felt her eyes on her because she turned her head towards Chloe, Chloe couldn't see where Beca was looking due to her helmet but Beca made a heart with her hands in her direction and Chloe felt her stomach drop.

Is that Beca's way of saying goodbye?

Chloe didn't have to dwell on it as her heart dropped at the same time that Beca dropped in.

**Half Time.**

**The song was Crazy by Shawn Mendes.**

**So that's part one, hope you guys enjoyed it so far.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Till next time my friends.**


	8. Snowmate Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of all the stories I have already and written. I'm not sure I'll update more in the future but for now it's done. Be on the lookout in the future.

**Here is the second part.**

**So all mistakes are mine and there will probably be a lot.**

**Enjoy.**

**Snow mate Pt.2:**

Chloe was fuming, sure she was worried out of her mind, but at the moment she was angry as hell.

Jesse, her, and more than hundred people were gathered at the bottom of the mountain anxiously waiting for news on Beca and Aubrey.

Chloe and Jesse had been in a helicopter following her down the mountain till she had to go down a side path that was enclosed on both sides by rocks. They had lost Beca and to make it worst, the search and recuse teams had kicked them out of the air.

That had been 15 minutes ago and there still wasn't any update, the only updates that they were getting were through the radio of a search and recuse officer, who Chloe had almost punched in her rage. So they really didn't hear any updates.

Chloe was biting her nails as he came out of their little area as she saw a helicopter flying away.

"Chloe Beale? You're the one who knows the people up there right?" He asked.

"Yes, what's happening? Please, that's my soul mate and my best friend up there", Chloe wasn't proud of it but it came out like begging.

"One of them was just lifted into the helicopter and is being flown to the hospital, while the other one is still up there since they didn't have room. They… well there they are", He pointed to the dot that they could see coming in at high speed, handling the drop perfectly before starting to slow down as they got closer to the bottom.

A loud cheer went up through the crowd as they saw someone riding down unharmed.

"Dude! They just conquered Mont. Bruno!" Someone yelled out but Chloe ignored them as a wave of relief flowed through her.

Chloe was off like a bullet as she started running as fast as she could in the snow toward who she knew was Beca.

Beca had just come to a standstill and took off her helmet when Chloe crashed into her sending them both crashing into the snow.

"You scared the hell out of me you asshole, never do that again", Chloe hugged Beca as tight as she could as she put her head into the part where Beca's neck was exposed, letting tears flow.

"Shh… I'm so sorry but I'm here and I'm okay. I'm so sorry", Beca tried to comfort Chloe, feeling really bad that she caused her to cry.

It took Chloe a few minutes to calm down before she took a deep breath and pulled back to attach her lips to Beca but pulling back just as quickly, "Your lips are really chapped."

"I know, the wind got them. Come on we should head to the hospital, meet them there. She's got a broken leg and I'm pretty sure bruised ribs", Beca explained as they sat up and she started licking her lips.

"I'll call her parents on the ride over with that update", Chloe got up and helped Beca up once she got her feet free. But as soon as Beca stood up Chloe punched her in the gut, hard, causing Beca to clutch her stomach. "Never do something like that again."

"I deserved that", Beca wheezed out and she tried to gather her breath.

As she did this Jesse came over with a huge smile, "Good to see you in one piece. I know this is completely off topic but you looked really good on that mountain. I forgot how good a boarder you are", Jesse patted her on the back getting a smile in return.

"He's right you were great and you might have saved Aubrey's life", Chloe actually felt bad about her punch now, it was a little too hard, as she rubbed Beca's back.

"Something to hold over her head. Totally worth it", Beca teased as she grabbed her board in one hand and Chloe's hand in the other.

As they walked through the crowd Beca got a bunch of pats on the back and comments that she smiled back for.

They made it to the hospital 30 minutes later and to Beca's surprise she found her dad wanting outside, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Beca, thank god you're okay. They just said one of the riders was hurt, I wasn't sure who", Mr. Mitchell hugged Beca, who froze before awkwardly patting his back.

"Sorry I would have texted you if I knew that you were following the story. I'm fine", Beca didn't show it but she was actually moved at how concerned her dad was.

"Call me later please, I have to go to a meeting but I just wanted to make sure you were okay", Mr. Mitchell looked down at his phone before giving his daughter a smile and squeeze on the shoulder before leaving.

Beca watched her father till his car was out of sight and Chloe came up and ran an arm down the brunette's arm, "You okay there?"

Beca leaned against Chloe for a second before nodding, "Yeah I am, it's just… he really trying and it caught me off guard for a second I guess. I don't know. Let's go see how Aubrey is then later I'll see if I know what I'm thinking to talk about it, maybe. I don't know."

"You can tell me whenever, I'm always here for you", Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca for a second and just relished in the fact that she was okay, "You really scared me today. Beca… I mean it when I say that I can't live without you anymore… please don't do something like that again."

"I'm sorry Chloe, I never meant to scare you like that but you were right, Aubrey's life was at stake and I had ridden down that mountain before so I knew it well and every moment counted. I couldn't just sit on the sideline like you said", Beca ran her hands up and down Chloe's back as she squeezed her soul mate, "And I would do everything to get back to Chlo, I… I…"

Chloe's heart fluttered as she knew what Beca was having trouble saying as she cupped Beca's face and kissed her sweetly, "I love you too Becs, so much."

Beca smiled as Chloe seemed to get her message but suddenly she felt like the words were burning a hole in her, she had to get them out.

"Let's go check on Aubrey", Chloe pulled away and grabbed Beca's hand.

Beca used that hand to pull Chloe back to her and captured Chloe's lips with hers again before resting her forehead against Chloe's, "You've opened my eyes up to what love is, Chloe Beale, and I love you more than anything."

Chloe let out a teary laugh full of happiness, knowing what Beca was trying to say was one thing but hearing the words was something else and she's sure she has never been so happy, "Look at you getting so sentimental and mussy on me."

"Way to ruin the moment Beale", Beca rolled her eyes but she had never felt as happy and free as she did at that moment, "Come on let's go check on the nazi, I bet she's starts talking about the contest within 10 minutes of us getting in the room."

"I'm not taking that bet, no point in losing", Chloe smiled as she laced her fingers through Beca and used it to tug the shorter girl into the hospital.

Sure enough after 7 minutes of being in the room Aubrey brought up the contest, Beca just rolled her eyes.

**LINEBREAK**

"You know you don't have to do this right? They said we can get a new alternate due to what happened", Chloe reassured Beca as she zipped up Beca's jacket for her and made sure her helmet was on tight enough.

"I'm ready babe. I'm fine, I've been thinking about getting back into it anyway and what a better way right?" Beca leaned down to check her feet one more time before standing straight up and kissing Chloe cheek quickly, "Stop worrying, this should be fun. Bumper and them still there?"

"How can I not worry, when you could get hurt", Chloe rubbed circles on Beca's knuckles before she sighed and smiled, "Okay… this will be pretty cool. You used be my idol, you know? And Aubrey said they are sitting in the café near her, they just want to see your first run I think. Don't worry about them."

"Good, if he says anything, don't react. My first run will be pretty bad", Beca winked at Chloe before pulling her goggles down and pulled up her scarf up, giving Chloe a thumbs up.

Chloe pulled out her phone and called Aubrey.

**{Chloe talking,** **_Aubrey talking}_ **

**_Is she ready?_ **

**Yeah, she's about to drop in.**

Beca gave her one last look before dropping in, easily getting into the halfpipe.

Chloe held her breath as the only sound she heard was the chatter behind Aubrey in the café, a good amount of people had come to watch Beca.

Chloe almost couldn't watch as Beca came up for her first air, getting good air and doing a tail grab before landing.

Or trying to land as she wobbled on her landing and fell to her butt.

Chloe was on her snow mobile and next to her quicker than Aubrey could get a single thought out.

"Babe, are you okay? You're rushing yourself, I don't think you should compete", Chloe said worried as she helped Beca sit up and take off her goggles.

**_Told you, she's a wash up. Ain't nothing anymore. Come on guys._ **

Chloe felt the angry flow through her at Bumper's words, getting ready to go find him.

Chloe went to stand as she heard Aubrey start yelling but Beca held her down, "Hey, what did I say? Forget him."

"Don't listen to that jerk, he doesn't know what he's talking about", Chloe helped Beca get up and was confused when she started laughing.

"Chloe, I did that on purpose. I wanted him to think that, come on I'll do a real run now that's he's gone", Beca assured Chloe as she smiled.

"Beca, you don't have to lie, it's okay to be rusty", Chloe said with a small grimace not wanting to seem unsupportive or anything.

"You don't believe me?... Okay get me up there and I'll show you how it's done", Beca smirked as she brushed the snow off of her.

Chloe was worried as she stood at the top of the hill watching Beca drop in again with Aubrey on the phone, who also didn't believe Beca.

Both let out a sigh of relief as Beca this time landed the big air easily, then Aubrey hummed in approval as Beca did a 1080 rotation with a mute grab, the next one was another straight air with a seatbelt grab before she did a McTwist 540, which surprised both of the girls before Beca ended it with a backside 1080 tail grab. Sure a few landing could have been smoother but wow, like wow, almost everyone who had watched was stunned for a second.

**_Holy shit. Where did that come from?_ **

**I don't know but oh my god. I not sure I can even do that run that smoothly. We'll be with you in a second.**

Chloe hung up and quickly made her way to Beca who was waiting for her as she talked to a few over riders, all gushing over her ride.

"Hey, ow- what the hell Chloe?" Beca rubbed her arm after Chloe hit it and the others walked away.

"Where did that come from? OMG Becs you were amazing!" Chloe gushed as she pulled Beca closer by her jacket.

"I…um… I've been riding for a little bit actually. For like a month now I guess… sorry I didn't tell you", Beca didn't met Chloe's eye, worried she would be mad.

Chloe lifter Beca's chin to make her met her eyes, "I'm not mad at you Becs, you had your reasons for not telling me and I'm okay with that", Chloe leaned forward to kiss Beca really quick when she realized something, "Omg Beca, that's you who I have been watching in the morning. You look amazing out there."

"Thanks, wait you've been watching me? Never mind we'll talk about this later, let's head to the café", Beca shook her head and smiled at Chloe.

Beca and Chloe entered the café to a bunch of cheers, causing Chloe to smile proudly and Beca to blush as she smiled at everyone, accepting their pats on the back.

"OMG Beca! You were so great!" Stacie squealed as she hopped up to crush the small girl in a hug, Beca squirming to try and get away.

"Stacie, your tits are suffocating me", Beca groaned before Stacie released her.

"Becaw! You were so dope out there", Jesse fist bumped her from where he was sitting.

Aubrey gave her a smile, "Not bad hobbit, no bad at all."

"We are so going to win", Chloe couldn't help but squeal as she held onto Beca arm with a huge smile, looking at all her friends.

Their spirits were high.

**LINEBREAK**

_"_ _And your winner for the girl's Slope Style with a score of 89.25 and the overall girl's winner is… Chloe Beale!"_

Chloe let out a yell of joy as she raised her board above her head before dropping it as she turned to hug Beca excitedly, Beca swinging her around.

"You did it!" Beca said excitedly before as they calmed down a bit and Chloe's feet touched the ground again and she leaned her forehead against each other.

"I actually did it…" Chloe said almost in shock before the smile took over her face again as she leaned forward to capture Beca's lips in a celebratory kiss.

_"_ _Coming up next is the final event, the overall Slope Style. It's a 2 horse race everyone and the winner of this will decide the winning team. Will Beca Mitchell reclaim her title as the best or will Nick Strong continue his reign of dominance and defend his title as the reigning 2 year champ? Be here in 30 minutes to find out."_

Beca and Chloe pulled apart as Aubrey cleared her throat before pulling Chloe into a big hug, "You did great out there!"

"You ready Beca?" Jesse asked after he hugged Chloe as well.

Jesse had gotten 2nd in the men's field with Bumper placing 1st and with Bumper's girl teammate, Lily, placing 2nd it meant that Beca had to win first and get the number score in the torment, which at the moment belonged to Bumper, sadly.

Beca had place 3rd in snowboarder X and Nick got first after he had done a cut off move on Beca that almost had her falling but she had gotten him back with placing 1st in Half Pipe after nailing a front side double cork 1260. So she had to get at least a 93 on Slope Style to hopefully win her field and to win the best overall score, which was going to be hard.

"And here's Beca Mitchell, now. Beca, looking good out there, your fans are asking if you're ending your hiatus", A news anchor asked as Beca and Chloe were walking by.

Once word got out that Beca was going to be competing, hundreds of people came to watch, a lot of them news people trying to get the story first.

"I'm just trying to help my team win this one before I make any decisions about the future. But rest assured, I don't think I'll be putting down my board again for a while. Have a good one", Beca paused for a second to answer before she pulled Chloe with her to keep walking as more questions were shouted out.

"Are you planning on a come back? Don't think I didn't notice how your phone has been going crazy with sponsors and teams for the last few days", Chloe asked, she would support Beca either way.

"I think I might, I didn't realize how much I missed it till I got back on my board. I think I'm ready to come back. But let's talk about that later and focus on my run. I have no idea what I'm going to do", Beca admitted as they sat down in one of the rest tents set up.

"It has to be big, you know that Nick has the front side rodeo 720 master, he'll probably pull that as his last trick", Chloe mused as she made them hot chocolate.

Beca seemed lost in thought for a moment before she nodded to herself and smiled, "I think I know what I'm going to do. Should get me the win as long as I pull it off."

"What?" Chloe asked as she passed Beca a cup, getting a warm smile in response.

"You wouldn't like it", Beca admitted as she took a sip of her drink.

"Beca, what are you going to do? Don't push yourself to much, you're still a little rusty", Chloe was worried, Beca could get seriously injured.

"You'll see soon", Beca smirked before she kissed Chloe on the head, "Let's relax before I have to go kick Nick's ass."

Chloe did not relax.

In fact she doesn't think she had ever been tenser then when she was watching Beca's final run. Nick had surprised then and pulled off a Front side Rodeo 900 and got a score 93.12.

Chloe was so worried because the look on Beca's face after that seemed to be one of amusement as if it was a game to her. Chloe had no idea what Beca had in mind as she was about to have her final jump.

Her run up to this point had been amazing but it was this final trick that would decide the whole competition and everyone knew it.

"We got this win in the bag, wash up Mitchell can't top you now. In score that is, if you know what I mean", Bumper said to his teammate Nick from behind Chloe and it took every muscle in her to not turn around and punch him.

"Come on baby, you got this", Chloe whispered to herself as she watched Beca approach the final ramp and start her trick.

1…

2…

3…

4…!

Chloe was stunned into silence as the crowd around her let out a huge cheer. She felt someone grab her in a hug and Bumper cursing behind her but she was to shocked to react.

" _Oh my God folks! You just saw it here! Beca Mitchell is the first girl to ever land a quad cork 1800! Unbelievable! What a way to reclaim your crown!"_

Beca had just got her feet free and was holding her board above her head when the score came out.

_"_ _A ridiculous 98 even! The legend is back! She carries her team to victory..."_

The rest was a blurry for Chloe as she started sprinting to Beca who was surprisingly strong enough to hold them both up as Chloe jumped up and wrapped her legs around Beca in a vice like hug.

"That was… I don't even have words to describe it. OMG we won! We actually won!" Chloe was too excited to even think so she did the natural thing and pulled Beca in for a kiss, getting a loud applause from the crowd for that.

"Becaw! That was so totally awesome! Dude like… you just did a freakin quad cork!" Jesse came barreling in, ruining the moment but he was too pumped to care.

"You impressed me Beca, good job", Aubrey came up after Jesse, much calmer but with the same excitement and a huge smile on her face.

"Was that a compliment? Has hell frozen over?" Beca teased as she wrapped her arms around Chloe, still on a victory high.

"Hey Mitchell!"

Beca turned around at that and put on a scowl as she saw Nick approaching her, "What do you want Strong?"

Nick paused in front of her and looked down for a second before smiling at her, "That was insane, what you just did. One boarder to another, I'm amazed by you and I'm glad to see you back on your board. Good to have some real competition. Think about joining the team again too, it hasn't been the same without."

"I'll think about it Nick, have a safe trip back", Beca actually smiled at him as they shook hands, she had missed her old friend.

"Come on, let's go get our medals", Chloe wrapped herself around Beca's arm as started pulling her towards were they were setting up the stage.

XXXX

"We're here with Beca Mitchell, who just picked up her 10th Olympic medal and 8th gold at the young age of 27. How are you doing Beca?" Marc Fernandez asked as she joined him in his booth.

"I'm doing well Marc, thanks. How's life going for you?" Beca smiled as she did a fist bump with him.

"I'm here, so… amazing. Speaking of amazing, can we talk about the run you just did? A 98.73, you're just unfair. Setting record after record, how does it feel on the top of the snowboarding mountain?" Marc gushed as the video of her last run played for them.

"I'm just doing my best out there an-"

"Momma!"

Beca's head spun around as she heard the voice of her oldest child at 5, Emily, as she came running at Beca as she escaped from Jesse's hand.

"Hey baby", Beca beamed more than she did when she collected her medals, as she scooped up her daughter and kissed her on the cheek a bunch.

"And the family joins us. Are you proud of your mom?" Marc smiled as he asked Emily while the rest of the Mitchell gang joined them.

Emily shyly turned into her mom and buried her head into her mother's neck, causing Marc and Beca to smile and laugh.

"Momma, momma", Zack, at 3 years old the middle child, tugged on her leg trying to climb up her leg.

Beca smiled as she transferred Emily to one leg and reached down to pick up Zack, to put him on the other.

"Are you proud of your mom young man?" Marc asked Zack as he held the mic out to him.

Zack smiled as he reached out and grabbed at the mic, Beca smiled as she held the mic and let him hold it with her. She beamed and laughed with everyone as he tried to eat it first before he turned to her and said, "That's icky Momma."

"That's not for eating bubba", Chloe approached the booth, with their youngest, Mia, who's 1.

"Joining us now is the second half to snow boarding's favorite couple Chloe Mitchell, who added another bronze medal to her collection yesterday. Who's this little one?" Marc asked as he let her grab onto his finger for a second.

"This is Mia, our youngest. She's 1 and likes to grab anything she can", Chloe warned as she leaned down and kissed Beca's cheek, whispering a 'good job' into her ear.

"So tell me, you guys going to come back in 4 years?" Marc asked, it was a burning question.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other before Chloe answered, "I won't be, I'm ready to settle down more. But Beca, she'll be back. She can't stop now when she has the chance to put her name with the legends even more."

"She likes to over hype me", Beca rolled her eyes but smiled at Chloe none the less.

"I don't think it's hype. You're a legend Mitchell. And with that great news I'll let you go celebrate with your family. I hope to see you guys in the near future", Marc smiled and shook both of their hands.

And it wasn't hype, which was obvious as she earned 4 more gold medals 4 years later as her family cheered her on.

She went down as a legend in snowboarding and she owes it all to Chloe, who made her believe that happy endings were possible.

While snowboarding was her first love, it paled in comparison to the love she feels for her family.

**And done.**

**Thanks for reading, please take the time to review or something if you can.**

**See y'all later.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, subscribed, and left a kudos. Extra thanks who left a book mark ;).


	9. Sorry Not a Chapter but Important to Read

Hey guys, sorry if this mislead you to believe I wrote a chapter. Anyway I'm writing this because I recently made a tumblr and I posted a piece on there, just a random one shot I wrote a long while ago (not my best work but it's whatever). I'm also writing this because I lost motivation to write before but I opened a tumblr so I can interact more with you guys and hopefully get back to writing. So please message me on there with prompts or anything, or even just to say hi :)

My tumblr is: somegirl333

Thanks!


End file.
